The Uzumaki twins
by Tensa-Zangetsu102
Summary: Naruto and his sister, Hiromi, have been living alone ever since they were born. Hiromi has her father's smarts and her mother's appearance, temper, and brute strength, while the younger brother, Naruto, has both his father's appearance and pacifist nature and his mother's personality. Strong!smart!OCs Sister Strong/smart/Naruto later in the chapters. NaruHina May contain violence


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto! I only own Hiromi Uzumaki Namikaze

Author's Note: * is an indication that Hiromi would say ore-sama, because Hiromi refers herself as ore. Also, please not that some of the canon characters will have their previous personalities from early part of the anime/manga so no bitching when some of them may be bashed.

**Chapter 1: Enter the Uzumaki twins**

It was early in the morning within a certain ninja village were the villagers had recently came out of their houses to see most of their houses and stores with multiple paints of various colors and gawking in surprise and horror.

"What is this!?"

"How horrible!"

"Who did this!?"

Just then, a childlike laughter was heard and the villagers turn to see a seven year old boy standing on top of a various colored sign with a paintbrush and bucket. This boy had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, with whisker like marking on his cheeks, wearing a white shirt which a red swirl mark on his chest with an orange long sleeved shirt underneath and blue trousers with blue sandals.

"Uzumaki Naruto, at your service!" the boy yells out, "I'm going to become the Hokage, no matter what-ttebayo (1)!"

After the boy, Naruto, runs off, there was a barrage of angry and annoyed cries of the villagers behind him.

"Damn it! It was _him_ again!" one of the villagers says, angrily. "He's made one big mess!"

"Even if we want to file a complaint, he, along with his sister, doesn't have any parents we can complain to!" another villager complained

"What'll we do? Who's going to pay for all this?" a female villager asks

As the blonde haired boy runs off, Naruto looks back as he sees many of the villagers looking at him with cold and hateful glares and stares while saying hurtful words like 'he's a pain', 'he doesn't have any parents' or 'the boy's name that's taboo'. As he stops, he looks at his right to see a mother seeing her kids off in envy of not having a mother or father around to do that for him.

On the other side of the village, there were multiple bodies belonging to young boys thrown to the ground with a young girl, around the same age as Naruto. The young girl happen to be an inch taller than Naruto with short red hair, blue semi-piercing eyes and wearing a red kimono with a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a black obi, dark blue shorts, red arm-guards with grey shark like fins and circles at the back of the arm-guards (AN: Think Kai Hiwatari arm-guards from the first Beyblade season), a red cloth headband wrapped around her forehead, and brown standard shinobi sandals.

As the young boys slowly stand up, the girl looks at them with a sneer, "Is there a reason why you idiots are trying to pick a fight with me?"

One of the older boys glares at her while picking up a stick and yells out, nastily, "Shut up! I've heard all about you, the girl that picks on my little brother, Unagi!"

The girl raises an eyebrow, "Little brother…Unagi!?" The red head gains a sly sneer, "Oh! So, you're looking for revenge for what I did to him! Good luck!"

The boy yells out, angrily, "That's it! Get her!" Soon enough, the boys charges after the red head, but with quick reflexes, the young girl disarms the boy of his weapon and throws the weapon away and in a quick flash, knocks the three older boys back to the ground, again.

The girl sends a condescending glare at the boys, "A tip for you morons, if you really want revenge, try building up your strength first, because challenging me, Uzumaki Hiromi-sama-ttebano (2)!"

"Shut up!" another boy yells at the girl, Hiromi, "Everyone knows who you are…you and that worthless little brother of yours! The two of you are worthless orphans…one is a freak and the other is who everyone hates…!"

Hiromi's right eyebrow twitched in annoyance as her short red hair began to rise in what appeared to be nine separate strands that vaguely fox tails and she cracks her knuckles to promise great pain to the three boys, "You know! The hospital will be really busying right now!" Before the boys could move, Hiromi rushes over to them which were followed by multiple sounds of fists hitting flesh and the boys hit the walls after Hiromi threw them to there. The boys had multiple bruises and black eyes on their face with them groaning in pain, which got Hiromi to speak, coldly, "So, you all are still conscious! Have to fix that!"

The boys were horrified at this and the third boy yells out, worriedly, "Hey, guys, we better leave now! This girl is vicious!"

"Sorry, I'm afraid that I can't allow that!" Hiromi yells out, charging after them with her right fist raised up to pound them, but her right wrist was grabbed, stopping her assault and an elderly male voice spoke out.

"Hiromi-chan, that's enough!" Hiromi turns to see an elderly male with a few 'liver spots' with white hair and white goatee as well as wearing official looking robes.

"It's Sandaime Hokage-sama (3)!" the second boy gasped

The elderly male, Sandaime, tells the boys, sternly, "You three leave now!" Without a word, the boys run off with Hiromi glaring at the elderly male.

"What you doing here, Jiji (4)!?" Hiromi yells out, annoyed that the Sandaime interfered with her fight while yanking out her wrist from his grip.

The Sandaime sighs, "I was just going to visit you and your brother to give you two your monthly allowances." The Sandaime sends a glare at Hiromi's way, "Also, one my way, I see a town filled with paint and three boys with multiple bruises!"

"Hey, they were the ones who picked a fight with me-ttebano!" Hiromi yells out, indignantly, "I was just doing my morning workout until they decided to get in my way-ttebano!"

The Sandaime sighs while understanding Hiromi's life as well as her brother's, _"Minato…your daughter is more like your wife in her younger years…!"_ The Sandaime then says to Hiromi, "Let's get you home, young lady! You have the academy today!"

Hiromi scoffs in reply while thinking about her days in the academy as she walks off with The Sandaime following her, "Why bother going to that stupid place anyway? I'm* smarter and stronger than every one of those dweebs there, including the teachers that doesn't even know what they're doing! I'm* a shoe-in for Kunoichi of the Year! You might as well just give me the headband, Jiji!"

The Sandaime couldn't argue with her there in that department. Hiromi is the top student in the ninja academy to her female peers while the male peer's top student happened to be a child from the Uchiha clan and her brother, Naruto, happens to be the dobe (5).

"Now Hiromi, you must know that you cannot be separated from Naruto! We've talked about this many times!" The Sandaime tells her.

"Which I have a feeling that you're hiding something from me!?" Hiromi says, with a snarl, "Like for instance…why those village idiots glare and beat Naruto down!? And I have a feeling that it's not just because of his pranks!"

(In an apartment within the red light districts)

Within one of the apartment rooms, Naruto lies on his bed while thinking about the earlier events of his day and then, the door opens and a female voice rings out.

"I'm home!"

Soon enough, Hiromi comes in with the Sandaime behind her and Naruto sits up on his bed. Sandaime places two envelopes on top of the table, "These are for this month's living expenses, so spend it wisely." The Sandaime then makes his way to the door, only for Naruto to speak.

"Hey, Jiji, why don't Nee-chan (6) and I have a mom or dad?"

The Sandaime stops and looks at Naruto, "Didn't I tell you before?" the Hokage asked, "Although, it was quite some time ago…"

"That's not what I want to hear!" Naruto calls out, seriously, "You're talking about when that beast called the Kyuubi no Kitsune (7) ran amuck, right? And that a lot of people in the village were killed, including our mom and dad." Naruto looks at the Hokage with a serious expression, "Well, that's not what I'm asking about! I just want to know who our parents were?! What kind of people were they?!"

The Hokage looks at Naruto while not knowing of a way to answer the question for good reason to his knowledge concerning the twins' safety, "There is no use asking about that, because it will not bring the dead back." He says, walking towards the door on his way out.

Hiromi sighs with annoyance, "Why do you keep asking Jiji that kind of question, Naruto? You know why…our parents ditched us and left us at that damned orphanage!"

Naruto tries to speak, "But Jiji said that…!"

Hiromi yells out, seriously, "Jiji is only trying to spare our feelings, because he doesn't think that we can take it! You know how he is! He's the only one in this village that actually cares for us while others just ignore and abuse us, more especially you! Jiji is way too kind-hearted to let us know the truth!"

"How do you know that, Nee-chan!?" Naruto asks while tears are forming, "How could you…!?"

Hiromi yells out, "If they were dead, then how come not once have we seen their graves to pay our respects-ttebano!? Every time I ask Jiji where our parents' graves are, he quickly changes the subject to something else! Jiji is only trying to justify our so-called parents' reasons for ditching us, plain and simple-ttebano!" Hiromi says, with a serious glare, "Well, I say: screw them! We didn't need them for the past seven years and we damn well don't need them no or any time in the future! Just don't mention about those people anymore to Jiji, because he'll end up lying to us about them 'being dead' again to cover up for them!" As Hiromi goes into the bathroom to take a shower, Naruto is left in his thoughts wondering what was the truth about his parents from the words from Sandaime or his sister: two people that actually cares and loves him.

(In the Hokage's office)

Later, within the Hokage's office, we find him along with a young man with average height and build. He has brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. He wears the standard Chunin Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. His sleeves are also rolled up about ¼ way watching Naruto playing another prank only this time, it's on the Hokage Monument from the window.

The Sandaime sighs, watching Naruto throwing red paint onto one of the stone Hokage heads, "He's incorrigible!"

The young man looks at the Sandaime, nervously, "Hokage-sama, please…I need to think about this…! I don't know about becoming Naruto's teacher…!" he tells the Sandaime with an uneasy tone.

The Sandaime looks at the young man, "As you know, nearly every single person in this village is troubled by the Uzumaki twins' mischief and Naruto-kun's irksome pranks and Hiromi-chan's violent actions are becoming more and more troublesome each and every day." The Sandaime goes over to his desk, saying, "No one wants to take them especially Naruto-kun as students. I believe that a teacher's job is to enhance each student's inherited virtue."

The Sandaime then sits in his desk, "Now listen, Iruka, if the twins aren't able to graduate from the academy, they cannot become ninjas. They will remain outcasts in this village for the rest of their lives."

Iruka feels a pang of remorse, "Surely, someone else is a better fit!" he asks, in an almost pleading tone.

"If they cannot find a teacher, then I'll have no other choice, but to expel the twins from the academy!"

Iruka couldn't argue with those words while knowing that almost every shinobi from the village wouldn't teach Naruto since Naruto was the boy that holds the Kyuubi sealed within him for the past seven years. For some unknown reason, the Kyuubi came into the village, attacking and destroying nearly half of the village itself while killing many people and shinobi there, including Iruka's parents. While almost the entire village hates Naruto for holding the Kyuubi and Hiromi for being Naruto's sister, Iruka didn't hold a grudge against Naruto or Hiromi, but felt really uneasy about being the teacher of a child that has the very monster responsible for the murder of his parents.

"Just forget about it! No one is going to blame you for how you feel and even if we have to kick the twins out, it certainly wouldn't be your fault." The Sandaime says, while hoping that Iruka wouldn't refuse being the Uzumaki twins' teacher, because of what Naruto holds or Hiromi's relation with Naruto.

"Please wait!"

The Sandaime gains a hopeful expression, "What's that? Then, you've decided to take the job!?"

Iruka replies, uneasy, "Uh…well…fine…"

"Oh Excellent! That's really good to hear!" the Sandaime replies, excitedly, "You have no idea how much good it will do for the twins, especially Naruto-kun!"

(On the streets of Konoha)

"And keep wiping until every speck of graffiti!"

One of the shop keeper of the village caught Naruto after catching him drooling on the wall while two ladies happen to see this.

"Hey look it's that…that _kid_!"

"Why do they let that boy and his delinquent sister stay in the village, anyway?"

The ladies walk away with one of them saying, "Hokage-sama should have more consideration for us."

"Shut up!" Naruto yells out, running away with the shop keeper yells out for him, "I'm not that _kid_! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and…I'm going to be Hokage-ttabayo!"

(In the forest in the village)

A barrage of kunai flew through the air as most of them were hitting their respected targets and there stood Hiromi in the middle with multiple sweat drops on her face.

"Hiromi-chan, it's time to call it a day now!"

Hiromi turns to see a young boy around the age of 13 with onyx eyes and jet-black hair that was pulled back with a red elastic in a low ponytail which extended to his shoulder blades. The young teenager was wearing a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back with bandages around his ankles and black sandals. He also wore tan pants with a weapons pouch strapped to his back.

"Oh come on, Itachi-nii-san (8)!" Hiromi calls out, with a pout, "I can go a few rounds-ttebano!"

The young teenager, Itachi, gives her a gentle smile, "I have a mission tomorrow morning, so I have to prepare!" Itachi then place his right hand onto Hiromi's head, rubbing it causing her to giggle at the feel, "You're making amazing progress for a girl your age!"

"I could have been a genin now, if Jiji would just let me graduate, but I have to wait for my weak little brother to graduate with me!" Hiromi says with a pout, "Ano…Itachi-nii-san, can you tell me why most of the people in the village look at Naruto with hate?"

Itachi stiffen at this question, _"Not this again…I'd love to tell her, but…!"_ Itachi tells her, "I'm sorry, Hiromi-chan, I've got to go now!" Itachi then _shunshin_-ed (9) quickly before Hiromi could speak. Hiromi gives out a pout, "Every time I ask him or Jiji that question, they just leave me hanging-ttebano! Naruto's pranks can't be that bad that everyone would hate him! Well, I better head back home!" Hiromi then _shunshin_-ed away to her and Naruto's apartment.

(Within Iruka)

Iruka screams out as he quickly sat up on his bed in the dead of night after having a bad dream about a huge orange furred nine-tailed fox terrorizing the land. Iruka was panting heavily as multiple sweat came down his face as he felt his heart race from the nightmare, _"It was just a dream!"_ Iruka thought with relief.

(Within the Uzumaki twins' apartment)

In the early morning, Naruto slowly sits up from his bed and yawned loudly.

"You're finally awake, huh!"

Naruto looks at his sister who came out from the bathroom, dressed up from her sleeping clothes and in her civilian ones.

"Oh stuff it!" Naruto says, tiredly as he gets out of bed to join Hiromi for breakfast, which happens to be toast and milk for the both of them on the table. Afterwards, Naruto gets dressed in an orange sweatshirt with a blue shirt underneath and green pants and green goggles on his forehead.

"Oh yeah! I forgot that we start a new class today!" Naruto announced.

"Well, you'll never get a second chance to make a first impression-ttebano!" Hiromi says, with a smirk, "You better give him a greeting that he deserves!"

Naruto says, with a foxy grin and mischievous giggle, "You know it, Nee-chan-ttebayo!"

The Uzumaki twins walk out the door with Naruto locking it with another mischievous giggle, "Another day, another chance to raise some Hell-ttebayo!" Naruto calls out, excitedly as he and Hiromi dash off to the Ninja Academy.

(Within Konoha's Ninja Academy)

Within the faculty rooms of the academy, Iruka is sorting out his book for his lectures in class.

"Iruka-sensei, so you volunteered to be the Uzumaki twin's new instructor."

Iruka turns to see another academy instructor walking towards him, "Yeah! The Sandaime Hokage asked me, so I couldn't say no." Iruka replies.

The instructor tells Iruka, "It looks like you've got the short end of the stick, I'm afraid."

Iruka looks down in anxiety, "Frankly, I don't know how to go about this."

The instructor grins, "Well, they more especially Naruto are a handful. Just treat the twins appropriately and do what works."

"What works?" Iruka asks.

The instructor nods, "Yeah! Just go about your way, without making a fuss. If you don't bother them, troublemaking kids tend to go away on their own." The instructor then walks off onto his business leaving Iruka to his thoughts.

(Within the hallways)

Iruka walks down the hallway thinking about what his fellow instructor had told them, _"Alright, I'll take your advice!"_ Iruka opens the door to find a chalkboard eraser falling down in front of him and looks at Naruto, who happens to looking at him with a foxy grin. Iruka looks at him with an annoyed glare while controlling his temper and ignoring Naruto, "Who did this?" Iruka calls out, looking at the room as he sees many students talking amongst themselves while believing that Naruto is going to get into trouble again and Hiromi is looking at this while stuffing her laughs.

"Of all the juvenile pranks!" Iruka exclaims, annoyed as he walks inside of the room, then slipping onto ground causing both Hiromi and Naruto to laugh at this.

Hiromi laughs out, "Too bad that you couldn't see the oil on the ground, sensei-ttebano!"

"No joke, Nee-chan!" Naruto howled in laughter, "That eraser was just a decoy and you totally fell for it-ttebayo!"

Hiromi laughs out, "Another one is added to the poor saps that happens to fall for Naruto's pranks-ttebano!"

Iruka growls while glaring at both of the twins, "Naruto…Hiromi…!" Iruka slowly stands up while glaring at Naruto as Hiromi makes her way to her brother.

"Say no more, sensei!" Hiromi says, with a smirk while starting to stand, "We know the routine…"

"…stand in the hallway…!" Naruto says, as the twins start to walk toward the exit.

"No! Just take your seats!" Iruka says, in a low tone while calming down, catching not only the twins off guard, but everyone else in the room, expecting them to get in trouble.

"What a letdown!" Said a chunky boy, "I was looking forward to seeing the twins getting yelled at."

Hiromi looks at Iruka with disbelief on what she was hearing, "I guess that we're off the hook…for now."

"Geeze…how boring!" Naruto exclaims as he and his sister take their seats, but before Hiromi stops at a pink haired girl, who was the same age as them and had her mouth opened in shock, "Close your mouth or you'll catch flies, _Men Kashi Atama_ (10)!" Hiromi sneered, flicking the girl's forehead hard, causing the girl to yelp in pain while clutching her head and glaring at Hiromi's retreating back with an annoyed growl, _"Jerk! I can't stand that girl! I hate her!"_ she thought, angrily.

Iruka goes over to the podium and places his books there, "Ohayou! (11) First, allow me to introduce myself! Starting today, I'll be your new homeroom teacher, Umino Iruka. My favorite food is Ichiraku Ramen!" The whole class listened to Iruka talk about himself a good ten minutes, "Now, would there be anyone who happened to know what chakra is?"

The pink-haired girl that had her forehead flicked by Hiromi raised her hand, "Yes…Haruno Sakura!" Iruka calls out to the pink haired girl, who happened to stand and was about to speak, but another female voice rings out.

"Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the molding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once molded, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points called tenketsu in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise!" Hiromi explained, nonchalantly causing Sakura to glare at her annoyed for stealing her thunder and causing Iruka to look at her surprised, believing her to be a girl with a violent temper, "That's what you wanted to hear, right, Iruka-sensei!?" Hiromi says, with a smug look on her face.

"You jerk! I was going to say that!" Sakura screeched.

Hiromi snorts, "That's what you get for being too slow as always, Haruno-yowai (12)!"

"Why you…!?"

"You want to pick a fight with me*, Haruno-baka (13)!" Hiromi says, with a sneer, "Really! You must really love the feel of the ground that much-ttebano!"

Iruka stops the incoming fight, "Stop it both of you!" he tells them, pleadingly, and looks at Hiromi with a scolding glare, "Hiromi, that was the correct answer, but if you wanted to answer it, next time raise your hand fight."

Hiromi looks at him, surprised, believing that she would have been kicked out of the class for that remark, _"Maybe…this guy may be different from the rest!"_

Sakura thinks in her mind, angrily while glaring at Hiromi, _"Just you wait, Hiromi-baka! You'll pay for this! Just you wait! Someday, I swear that I'll wipe that smug look on your ugly tomato face, once and for all!"_

As Iruka goes on with his lecture, Naruto whispers to Hiromi, "Must you make fun of Sakura-chan, Nee-chan! Now, she'll be in a mad for the whole day!"

Hiromi raises an eyebrow to her brother, "And I'm supposed to care because why…and furthermore, why should you waste your time on scum like her anyway?" she whispers back, "Besides, I just wanted to test to see if this guy is any different from the others, but I wouldn't drop my guard just yet."

Naruto looks at Iruka while he's lecturing and as time went by as Iruka kept lecturing, Naruto falls asleep and Hiromi is impassive while leaning back on her chair with her feet onto the table crossed. Soon enough, Iruka looks at Naruto, who was sleeping while he was teaching, and with a scowl, walks up to him to wake him up. Hiromi looks up to see Iruka's right hand which held a book held up to hit Naruto and she was going to strike back until Iruka, having a change of heart after remembering the advice he was given, places his hand down and Naruto wakes up, "Hold on! Sensei, isn't it time for class to be over-ttebayo?" he asked, pointing at the clock that struck three, "Just look…see for yourself!"

Iruka looks at the clock, realizing that Naruto was right, "Oh! I didn't think that it was so late!" Iruka walks down the stairs, "Well, then, that's everything for today! I'll see you tomorrow!" Iruka then walks out of the room causing Naruto to giggle mischievously, running down the stairs toward the clock by standing onto the podium, "I knew that he'll fall for that!" Naruto calls out, changing the minute hand by turning it backward, "That makes prank number three!"

Hiromi smirks, "He actually changed it before class started and like the rest, Iruka-sensei fell for it!" Soon enough, the door opens causing Naruto to yelp in shock as he loses his footing and falls down to the ground on his back with Iruka coming back to the classroom and glaring at him.

"Guess that he really didn't fall for that one!" Hiromi mused.

Naruto looks up at his instructor, "Boy that was quick-ttebayo! But did you figure it out so quickly!?"

"Go back to your seat and we'll continue," Iruka replies in a monotone voice and with an annoyed and cold glare, which Naruto winches from it and Hiromi glares at Iruka for the glare that he pointed at Naruto.

(Outside of the academy)

The next day, the academy students had assembled there with Iruka in front of them to discuss the topic of the day.

"Alright everyone, instead of just introducing yourselves, I want everyone to perform a special ninjutsu!" Iruka declared, causing most of them to groan in annoyance and Iruka to laugh nervously, "Don't worry, you won't be graded on this! It's merely to assess where you are in your studies and process with our lessons!"

"Then, you'll be amazed by my talents, sensei!" Hiromi says, with an arrogant smirk, "I'm* currently a shoe in for this year's _Kunoichi of the Year_-ttebano!" This caused a lot of annoyed and angered glares pointing at Hiromi from the female students.

"Don't act so smug, Hiromi!" a blonde haired girl yells out, nastily, "Your **Bunshin no Jutsu** (14) is almost as bad as your dumb brother!"

"Nani!" Naruto yells at the blonde haired girl with an angered glare for the 'dumb' insult.

Hiromi snorts, arrogantly, "Cling to that attitude while you can, Yamanaka! It'll just make it all the more sweeter to see how far _outclassed_ you losers are compared to me-ttebano!"

"Why you…!?"

Iruka stands in between the girls, "Okay, Hiromi! Ino! That's enough! Both of you!" he tells them.

Hiromi snorts with a smug look on her face, "Consider yourselves lucky that Iruka-sensei stopped me from attacking you, weakling! Otherwise, you'll be in pain!"

"You arrogant little…!?" Ino growled, angrily, Hiromi snorts again with a smug smile on her lips.

"Troublesome girls…!" a boy with a short ponytail muttered.

Iruka sighs getting out his clipboard and looks on it, "Okay, we'll start off with a **Bunshin no Jutsu** and the first up…Uchiha Sasuke." As soon as the name was classed, they were sounds of squealed of excitement from most of the girls who had heart shaped eyes with Hiromi gives a snort of annoyance as a boy with black hair in a duck-butt like style and matching eyes steps forward.

"_They should not be kunoichis at all!"_ Hiromi thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"What's to like about this kid!? He's nothing but a stuck-up jerk just because he comes from one of the noble clans of this village…I'm just glad that Itachi-nii-san or Mikoto-ba-san _(15)_ aren't like him even if they're Uchiha!"_

The boy, Sasuke, says, with an arrogant snort, "Using **Bunshin no Jutsu** is easier than child's play!"

"Ah! Why do you always have to act so smug all the time-ttebayo!" Naruto yells out, angrily, "It's so annoying!"

Sasuke gives Naruto a cold glare, "Shut up, dobe!"

"Don't interrupt Sasuke-kun's focus, Naruto-baka!" Sakura screeches out.

"That's right!" Ino yells out, with a nod, "You're in the way, loser!"

Naruto groans out, solemnly, "Not you too, Sakura-chan!"

Hiromi says to Sasuke, with a snort, "Hey Uchiha-baka, control your mutts or better yet, put them on muzzles!?" This comment causes more glares of anger and hate to come to Hiromi from most of the girls at not only one the 'mutt' insult, but calling Sasuke a baka.

"Hey don't insult Sasuke-kun, Hiromi!" another girl yells out.

"And what are you going to do about, huh!?" Hiromi says, with a sneer and a deadly glare, "It seems that you dogs don't know your place!"

"Stop calling us dogs, Hiromi-baka!" Sakura yells out, seriously.

"For once, Haruno, I agree!" Hiromi sneered, "That will be an insult to canines like Inuzuka Kiba-kun's partner, you smell and act much worse! Hell, even, Akamaru has a mind of his own and acts upon it so putting you geeks in the same league as Akamaru is a bigger insult to him!"

"Why you jerk…!"

A boy with a puppy on his head, laughs while expecting a 'cat fight', "Oh man! Here it comes!"

"Okay, everyone please calm down!" Iruka calls out, seriously and turning to Sasuke, "Okay, Sasuke. You try it."

After building up his chakra, Sasuke performs hand signs, "**Bunshin no Jutsu**!" In a puff of smoke, another image of Sasuke appears, causing many of the girls to squeal excitedly.

"Amazing Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered, "It's the perfect clone! I can't tell which one's real and which one's fake!"

"Then, you're a moron, Haruno!" Hiromi insulted.

Sakura glares at Hiromi, "I've had just about enough of you!"

"Nee-chan, could you please stop insulting Sakura-chan!" Naruto pleaded. It was no secret that Naruto had a crush on the pink haired girl, but sadly Sakura didn't return the feelings and Hiromi hated the fact that her brother would waste his time with someone so beneath him, in her opinion.

"Oh please!" Hiromi sneered, "What's that _loser_ is going to do to me, Naruto!? She's far too _weak_ to do anything to me*!"

"Take that back, you jerk! I am not a loser!" Sakura yells out, angrily.

Hiromi smirks at Sakura, "If you don't know who the real thing is, then…!" Hiromi was about to speak, but Naruto interrupts her, "Oh please…! It's so totally obvious to me-ttebayo! This one!" Naruto lunges for a kick Sasuke, only to find a clone.

"Wrong as usual, loser!" Sasuke says, with a sly sneer to Naruto's surprise.

"Knock it off, Naruto!" Hiromi calls out, seriously.

"Baka! That's the real one!" Sakura yells out.

"What are you doing!?" Ino calls out.

Naruto does a flying kick to hit Sasuke in the chest, but it appears to be another clone as it disappears.

"Looks like you picked wrong again!"

Everyone looks up to see Sasuke up in the tree and he jumps down to the ground while rubbing his head and glaring at Hiromi, who was glaring at him back with a smirk on her face.

"Amazing, two bunshins in an instant while the real one moves elsewhere!" Iruka says, with amazement.

Naruto was getting annoyed with all the attention that Sasuke was getting, "Humph! I can do a **Bunshin no Jutsu** too!" he declares.

Hiromi getting worried as she sees Naruto trying to pull off a **Bunshin no Jutsu**, knowing full well that it was one of his worse jutsu, "Naruto, I wouldn't do that…!" Hiromi tries to warn him to stop, but it when to deaf ears.

"**Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Just then, Naruto is surrounded by a puff of smoke and appear next to him is a clone that happened to be worn out, which made Naruto groan in disappointment and annoyance and at the sight of it caused most of the students to laugh at the sight of it and Naruto for even trying to show Sasuke off.

"That kid can't do anything right!" one of the kids jeered.

Sasuke walks over to Naruto, "Listen, I don't know what your problem is with me, loser, but just stay away from me! You got it!" Sasuke then stares at Hiromi with a serious glare, _"However…before Naruto dispelled my clones, she knew where I was by throwing a rock at the back of my head! Hiromi must have known those two were really clones!"_

One boy with sunglasses scolds Naruto, "He's right! I say that because every time you and your sister do something, you two hold up our lessons, however, you're the worst of them all and it's an annoyance!"

Hiromi glares at the boy, "He's right! You're not just becoming an annoyance! That's what you've always been and will be!" one of the kids sneered.

"Hey, that's cruel, Hibachi!" another kid tells him, "But the truth hurts!"

The Uzumaki twins were now mad and Hiromi says, with a death glare and her hair rising in separate strands, "You'll be feeling the hurt soon enough! It's ass-kicking time!" Just then, the students' jeers went to absolute fear believing now that they've managed to piss Hiromi off, but Iruka gets in between them.

"Hiromi, stop trying to get into fights!" Iruka tells her and then faces the other kids, "Listen up! Stop ganging up on Naruto!" Iruka yells out, seriously, which brought up Naruto's spirits at the thought that finally someone is standing up for him and Hiromi raises an eyebrow at this, which Naruto's spirits were going to be dropped by Iruka's next words as Iruka turns his glare onto him.

"Leave him alone!" Iruka says, with a flat tone, "Just ignore him!"

Naruto then gains a depressed expressions, "Alright! Everyone, we still have a class to finish!" Soon enough, most of the students walk away from the sight leaving Naruto behind as he was now angry and annoyed.

After a while, most of the students had shown Iruka their bunshins, "Next, Uzumaki Hiromi…" Iruka calls out to her name.

"Here I go," Hiromi grinned as she stepped forward. Being the last one, everyone watched and waited to see how Hiromi would do this time around with most of the females snickered to themselves, knowing that Bunshins were Hiromi's weaknesses like her brother.

"Now Hiromi," Iruka instructed, "Perform **Bunshin No Jutsu**."

Hiromi smirks, "Alright, sensei, you've asked for this," she said, placing her fingers in a cross, "…however, I'll take it to the next level-ttebano!"

Puzzled, Iruka asked, "What are you-"

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** (16)," Hiromi calls out as in a big poof of smoke, five Hiromi clones appear around her, surprising everyone especially Iruka. Everyone looked in front of them class to see what was going on.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**," Shikamaru repeated, "I never heard of such a jutsu before."

"Neither have I," Chouji added.

"That's because it's a B-class Jounin-level kinjutsu (17)," Iruka explained, "And unlike **Bushin No Jutsu**, **Kage Bushin No Jutsu** creates solid clones with their own chakra coil systems. But how and when did Hiromi learned it?"

"Repeat that again," Sasuke requested as though what he heard was a lie, "A B-class Jounin-level kinjutsu? Why weren't we ever taught that?"

"Because to perform such a kinjutsu requires a large amount of chakra," Iruka explained, "Attempting such a jutsu without the required chakra would kill you instantly from chakra exhaustion alone. Creating just one kage bunshin is enough to drain more than half of one's chakra."

"And yet Hiromi learned this jutsu," Sasuke replied in disbelief.

"But from whom," Ino asked.

"Humph! Now, you know the difference between my skills and yours, Ino-pig!" Hiromi jeered, which annoys Ino greatly.

"Shut up!" Ino barked, annoyed that Hiromi was right and unknown this, Naruto watches his sister with envy from the sides, _"Nee-chan…!"_

Getting out his shock, Iruka smiles, "Hiromi…that's incredible that you were able to pull off this level of jutsu at your age."

Hiromi replies, with an arrogant smirk and eyes closed, "Well, regular bunshins are way too low to show off my great skills, sensei. For one, regular bunshins are so useless to me since it's so easy to pick the real ones from the fake! I was going to explain how to find the real one, but Naruto decided to make a total fool out of himself that I didn't get the chance to explain it."

Naruto winches at his sister's insult and Hiromi explains, "You see, regular bunshins are nothing more than illusions meaning that they can't leave footprints or shadows while kage bunshins can."

Everyone was surprised by this, Iruka smiles, "That's pretty amazing, Hiromi!" he says, "So far, both you and Sasuke are the most that I'm impressed with!" Hiromi then dispels her clones causing most of the girls to glare at her with great annoyance as Sasuke stares at her with envy.

"Just one question, Hiromi," Sasuke asks, "Just how is it that you were able to pull it off! You couldn't make a decent bunshin in the past!"

Hiromi replies, nastily, "That's for me to know and you to find out, Uchiha-baka!"

Sasuke growls at this while his fan girls glares at Hiromi with great annoyance and Sakura clenches her fists at this, _**"Damn her! She did it again! She just had to show off to make Sasuke-kun look bad! Argh! I hate that girl! Shānnaro!"**_ Inner Sakura yells out.

(Later at night)

Naruto walks down the pathway to the village while feeling angry and annoyed in a few points, most of them were regarding his new sensei. So far, Iruka has been ignoring him while somewhat treats him like the rest of the kids. Another reason why he's upset is that he was practicing his **bunshin no jutsu** and was failing and wondered how did his sister was able to pull off an advanced **bunshin no jutsu** without him knowing. Naruto tried asking her to help him with his own **bunshin no jutsu**, but she refused telling him that she needed to train and can't have him slowing her down. Also, it didn't help when he tried to ask Haruno Sakura out, but she punched him hard, rejecting him, harshly. Apparently, Sakura was still angry that Hiromi had once again beat her in an subject that she felt superior to her on, so any 'crime' or 'wrong' that Hiromi has done to Sakura is also reflected onto Naruto, being Hiromi's brother. Ever since, the start of the academy, Hiromi has treated Sakura like garbage for Sakura's treatment against Naruto, believing her to be scum and weak unworthy of Naruto's attention at all. As Hiromi's younger brother, she believed Naruto to be way above the pink haired girl and believed that Naruto shouldn't settle for 'weaklings'.

"Naruto!"

Hiromi then appears right by Naruto with a big smile on her face, "Hey Naruto…!"

Naruto sends his sister an angry glare, "What do you want now, Nee-chan!" he asked, with annoyance.

Hiromi blinks at her brother's anger then smiles while clueless about the real reason, "I'm done with training for the day! You want to…"

Angry at his own sister's cluelessness, Naruto yells at her, "Why must you try to always…!?"

"Hey Naruto, Hiromi!" The Uzumaki twins turn to see that they were next to a ramen shop with a middle aged cook coming out, "You two want ramen?"

Hiromi replies, "We don't have any money, Teuchi-san!"

Teuchi smiles, "You two can pay me back when you're rich! The stove is still on!" The Uzumaki twins gain big smiles at this as ramen were their favorite, "You really mean it!" Naruto exclaims, happily.

"You bet!"

"You're the best!" Hiromi exclaims, as she and Naruto dashes into the diner to get ramen to be placed in their stomachs.

"You two were arguing," Teuchi points out, "Something wrong!"

Naruto places a happy grin on his face while troubled by the earlier events, "It's nothing! Really! We're getting along just fine-ttebayo!"

(Next day at the Academy)

"Alright kids!" Iruka calls out, with a smile, "Today were hands-on with Shuriken Jutsu! First, let's have someone demonstrated for us! Let's see…!" Naruto and Kiba jump up and down calling out to Iruka allow them to try.

After reading the clipboard, Iruka calls out to the boy with the sunglasses, "Shino, you go ahead!"

Shino looks at Iruka, "Iruka-sensei, I'm afraid that you've chosen the wrong person for this!" he said, in a monotone as multiple insects had crawled from his jacket and to his face, "The Shuriken Jutsu is not something that the Aburame clan practices." While watching the insects and Shino continues talking, many of the students were getting freaked out by the insects.

Iruka was getting really annoyed as Shino kept talking about this reasons for refusing and yells out, "Okay Shino, that's enough!" Iruka turns to Sasuke, "Come on, Sasuke! Please show us the basics!" As Sasuke walks up first, many of the female students were cheering with red blushes on their cheeks and loving smiles.

Hiromi says, with a snort, "Honestly, what a first-class pompous jerk!"

"No joke, Nee-chan! He's so full of himself!" Naruto agrees, with annoyance, "Is when does acting stuck-up make you popular!"

Hiromi glares at the females, "Not just them! It's people like those mutts that give us kunoichi-in-training in training a bad name!"

After getting six shurikens out and with great skill, Sasuke throws all of them at once with all of them hitting the one side of the wooden pole causing his fan girls to squeal in excitement, annoying many of the boys and Hiromi in the process.

Naruto snorts, "Hah! What a show off! I can do that too-ttebayo!" he said.

"Then Naruto, you're next!" Iruka tells him.

"All right! I'll show you!" Naruto declares as he walks Sasuke, who he snorts as he makes his way back to the line. Naruto gulps in nervously, _"I'll do this in one throw, and make everyone acknowledge me-ttebayo!"_ Naruto yells out, throwing the shrunken toward the pole, "Go!" Instead, they were thrown in multiple directions with one of them, flying past Iruka's head, which gets him freaked out as well as Naruto to his embarrassment and most of the kids just laugh at this mistake.

"Are you kidding me?" Kiba laughed, "Every one of them missed!"

Instead of feeling embarrassed, Naruto fakes laughs, "I was just fooling around-ttebayo!"

However, the laughter continues to Hiromi's annoyance, knowing that Naruto was just saving face, "I'm going to count to three and if you dorks are still laughing, every one of you will be going home with bruises-ttebano!" Hiromi snarls, glaring at her fellow peers with her hair rising as they stopped laughing in fear.

Naruto goes over to Iruka, "Sensei! One more time!" Naruto begged, "Just let me do it one more time-ttebayo! I'll get serious this time!"

"No! That's enough, Naruto!" Iruka tells him and turns to Hiromi, "Hiromi, it's your turn!"

Dishearten, Naruto leaves the area as his sister goes back a few feet from the usual standing area, which confuses Iruka. Iruka asks her, "Hiromi, what's wrong?"

"I think that I should throw my shuriken from here, sensei." Hiromi says, plainly.

"But that's too far!"

"It wouldn't make any difference!" Sasuke tells Iruka, "That area is good enough for her. She'll make it despite the obvious distance." Hearing Sasuke's statement causes many of the females to glare at Hiromi with great annoyance and anger for stealing Sasuke's attention as Hiromi takes out six shurikens from her pocket, throws them and unlike Naruto's performance, hits them on one side of the wooden pole, shocking Iruka. Hiromi sends an arrogant smirk to most of the girls while flipping her hair, exaggerating slightly, which angers and annoys many of them.

"What a show off!" Ino snarls.

"I swear that Hiromi really burns me up!" Sakura snarling while glaring at Hiromi, "I bet that she cheated on that throw just to make up for her stupid brother's failure!"

Getting out of his shock, Iruka tells Hiromi, with a smile, "Good job, Hiromi. That was pretty amazing that you managed to throw those shuriken from that distance!" Hiromi gains a surprise look on her face, expecting an annoyed scowl on Iruka's face for making a perfect shot in one throw.

"Well, of course that she's going to make it!" one of the boys said.

Another boy nods his head, "Yeah! She's known to be just as skilled as Sasuke!"

"Oh please!" a girl yells out, "No one is as skilled as Sasuke-kun! Especially not that freak!"

Another girl nods, "Yeah! It must have been dumb luck that happened that's all!"

Hiromi snorts, "Oh please! It's obvious that you geeks are just jealous for the skills that I* have that you'll never get in a hundred years!" she said, as she walks past the two girls, who were glaring at her with hate and anger.

(At night)

In one of the mansions in the village, belonging to a known councilman, there stood many people dressed that may seem to be a party of sorts, which one would assume that they would have a good time, if there wasn't for a murder that had taken place there upstairs in an attic. Right now, there was a huge group of people who were freaked out of their minds with an ANBU with a dog mask with silver gravity defying hair standing with the Sandaime standing in front of the group of distraught people, wanting to know who could have committed such an act. In fact, many ANBU members were around the area to ensure that no one comes in or out of the house.

"Come now, Sandaime," a councilman in a wheel chair states, "How long are you going to detain my guests? We all know who did it! We warned you that dem…" he was silenced by the look the Sandaime gave him "err…_Uzumaki boy!_" There were many of the guests that agreed with the councilman enough to have the Dog masked ANBU and the Sandaime to roll their eyes at this, no doubt trying to find a way to pin this on Naruto. The councilman tells him, "This investigation has gone nowhere! We don't have the time for them!"

"With all due respect, _sir_," the dog masked ANBU says, while saying 'sir' in a venomous tone, "No matter how much you complain, the deceased was one of your dinner guests! Manager Yamazaki from the Yatsubishi Bank was killed here, so I'm afraid that we can't let any of you leave just yet."

The councilman barks out, angrily, "Are you saying that one of my guests is the killer, ANBU!"

"Who else!" a female voice rings out as everyone turns to see a 16 year old girl walking through the pathway with another ANBU in a weasel mask with her. This 16-year-old girl has long black hair, blue eyes wearing a white blouse and tan long skirt with a pair of high-heeled shoes. "The room he was killed was locked from the inside! The culprit's only entry and escape point was the opened window, but we're three stories up. There are prints from the killer's climbing up from the street because he entered through a neighboring window at your house."

"Then, I was right, it was that boy!" the councilman barked, "It was a ten meter gap between the windows, so no _human_ can jump that!"

"Unless they happened to be ninja from this village, of course!" the dog masked ANBU pointed out, "Also, that _boy_ wasn't even here in this party in the first place." The dog masked ANBU added while saying boy in a mock sneer.

"You seem to be forgetting something," the teenaged girl says, "A narrow ledge runs just beneath the closest window! By tip-toeing along the ledge, it's a two meter jump from the balcony and to the room."

The councilman scoffs, "That's fantasy, girl!" The councilman says, with a glare, "So, how could escape? It's one thing to jump off the ledge, only ten centimeters wide, but jumping back when have been impossible!"

"When the killer crawled out the first window, he brought with him a rope which he tied to the ledge because he jumped." The girl says, with a plain tone, "He then hooked its other end to the balcony and climbed back across."

The Sandaime tells the girl, "But there was no rope on the balcony! How can he untie it afterwards?"

"It's a lot simpler than you think, Hokage-sama," The Weasel masked ANBU says, "The culprit tied a stick to the rope and wedged it between the railing, so one slack and it easily came free."

"That's right," The girl says, "Take a closer look at on the balcony. There are wood shavings where the stick rubbed off the railing."

"Then, why did the bank manager lock himself in a room during a party?" The Sandaime asked.

"The manager is known to be paranoid in his business deals," The girl said, "The killer may have arranged a meeting asking the banker to wait for him in the locked room."

Annoyed of the delay, the councilman roars out, "Enough of these theories! Yamazaki-san was my friend and now just tell me, who did it!?"

The girl replies, with her eyes closed, "There's only one person who knows the layout of this house and plan for this murder and only one person that the banker trusts in a secret meeting! And that's…" The girl then opens her eyes at the culprit, who was getting nervous.

"Go on!" the Sandaime inquired.

The girl points at the wheelchaired councilman, "…you sir!"

The councilman gets out of his stunned stupor and replaces it with a confident expression, "You think I'm the acrobat! I can hardly move!"

"Oh really!" The dog masked ANBU grabs a globe and throws it at the councilman, only for him to instantly dodge it by jumping from his wheelchair only for everyone to see that he was on his feet.

"Sir! How could you do that!?" a maid gasped.

"Damn reflects!" the councilman cursed.

"You were able to move quite well for the past three months!" The girl says, with a smirk, "Want to fill them in, Inu!"

The dog masked ANBU, Inu, replies, with a glare, "Gladly, Akako! You can stop acting! Your doctor told us everything…about how you and Yamazaki performed secret money transactions!"

Angry that he was found out, the councilman then dashes over to the door to escape.

"You won't escape!" the teenager, Akako, yells out, kicking the global hard, slamming onto the back of the councilman's head, knocking him down enough for the rest of the ANBU to grab him to slap the cuffs onto him, "Score!"

After the councilman was carried away to jail, the guests pretty much left the area to their homes with the Sandaime, the two ANBUs, and Akako walking away from the house to an area where they were no witnesses.

The Sandaime tells the teenager girl, "That was quite the performance, Hiromi-chan."

Akako gains a childish glee on her face, "Thanks, Jiji!" Hiromi says, "It's actually fun playing the Konohagakure no Meitantei (18), Ishida Akako-sama!" Hiromi then dispels her _henge_ (19), "Well, I have to get home where Naruto is waiting for me!"

"Hiromi-chan!"

Everyone sees a woman in early thirties running towards them, but this woman had a scolding look on her face.

"Hi Mikoto-ba-san!" Hiromi waves at the woman, happily.

Uchiha Mikoto is a fair-skinned slender woman with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron over it. Like most of the villagers, Mikoto lost her best friend to the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but held absolutely no grudge toward Naruto, in fact, she pities him and his sister.

Mikoto bows to the Sandaime, "Please forgive Hiromi-chan for what she's done this time, Hokage-sama!" she pleaded, surprising everyone, "What has she done this time?"

"What!?" Hiromi exclaims, indignantly.

The Sandaime chuckles with Inu and Weasel giggles fondling at this, "It's quite alright, Mikoto," the Sandaime says, with a smile, "Besides, Hiromi-chan hasn't done anything wrong! We just had to solve a crime that involved one of our councilmen. Hiromi-chan happened to be a great help to us!" The Sandaime thinks in his mind, with a grin, _"She certainly has her father's love for mystery novels though!"_

Mikoto felt completely embarrassed at this, "Oh! Hiromi-chan, Oba-san is really sorry!" she tells the red-haired girl. Mikoto grabs Hiromi's hand, "Good night, Hokage-sama and ANBUs! Now, let's go, Hiromi-chan!" Mikoto leaves while taking Hiromi with her as Hiromi was waving at the Sandaime and the two ANBUs.

"So Hiromi, how is the academy?" Mikoto asked.

Hiromi snorts, "Are you kidding me? It's so easy that it's enough to put me to sleep!" she says, "Also, the girls in my class are an embarrassment to us kunoichi-in-training by going gaga over that son of yours!"

Mikoto sighs, sadly, knowing that it was no secret that both Uzumaki twins have a big problem with her youngest son, even though she wished that Sasuke and the twins were friends, but for obvious reasons, "Well, are you at least making any friends there?" she asked.

Hiromi snorts, again, "Not really! None of them are very nice to me or Naruto, then there's that new instructor, Iruka-sensei! I can't even wrap my mind with that guy! He's nice to me, but when it comes to Naruto…there are times that he cuts him some slack, but there are times that he ignores him while giving him the same glares as the rest of the villagers give him and I don't even know why! His pranks aren't that bad enough for people to hate him, since no one gets hurt and there are times that they beat him up!"

Mikoto gets a depressing look on her face, _"Oh Kushina must be rolling in her grave right now to see her children go through this undeserving pain! If she was around to see this…OH KAMI _(20)_!"_ Mikoto and Hiromi then goes into a store where the shop keeper there greets Mikoto.

"Good evening, Mikoto-sama, how are…?" When the shop keeper looks at Hiromi, he gets an angered sneer on his face, "You little brat! I told you and that _boy_ to never…!" Mikoto places a hand on his shoulder, which gets him to stop yelling at Hiromi.

"Hiromi-chan is with me," Mikoto said with a cheerful smile, but before the shop keeper could say anything else, "Now, you don't have a problem with it…right?" Mikoto said, with that cheerful smile which was now radiating KI (Killer Intent) at the shop keeper, making him stammer out of fear.

"N-N-Not at all!" the shop keeper says.

Mikoto then tells him, "Now, I want to apologize to Hiromi-chan!" The shop keeper was reluctant at first, but Mikoto releases more KI at him, which got him to concede while facing Hiromi, who had an arrogant smirk on her face, which pissed him off even further, but couldn't refuse with Mikoto there.

The shop keeper mutters lowly, 'sorry', but Mikoto grips his shoulder harder, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that! You're going to have to speak louder!" Mikoto releases more KI to emphasis her point.

The shop keeper says, with a forced polite tone, "I'm…s-sorry, H-Hi-Hiromi…"

Mikoto tells the shop keeper, with a deadly glare, "Now, you will not throw either Hiromi-chan or Naruto-kun out this store…or act rude towards them in my presence! Is that an understanding?"

The shop keeper winches at the death glare, "Yes, ma'am!"

Mikoto releases the man's shoulder, "Glad to hear it! Let's go, Hiromi-chan…" Mikoto walks off with Hiromi following her while the shop keeper glares at Hiromi's retreating back.

(Later)

Naruto was lying on his bed after he left the academy with a troubled look on his face. Hiromi had already left him to train after he arrived at his apartment compound. Just then, there were sounds of bodies slamming onto the ground coming outside, which arouses Naruto's curiosity and he jumps out of his bed. He then walks over to the door to peek through the peephole of his door to see someone who manages to place a wide smile on his lips as he opens the door to find…

"Mikoto-ba-chan!" Naruto jumps up to wrap his arms around Mikoto's neck, hugging her with Mikoto supporting the small blonde boy with her arms, hugging him back with Hiromi carrying the groceries inside.

"Hello Naru-chan," Mikoto says, with a loving kind smile, "How are you doing, today?"

Naruto gives Mikoto a 1000 watt smile, "I'm great now that you're here-ttebayo!" Naruto then notices bodies of three unconscious men lying on the ground which made him sigh, sadly, but quickly replaces it with a wide smile, because he didn't want Mikoto to worry about him, "So, come in!" Mikoto walks inside of the apartment, closing the door on her way in, and places Naruto down.

"So Naru-chan, you were given homework from the academy, right? Have you finished it?" Mikoto asked as she goes over to the kitchen.

Naruto pouts, "No! It sticks that we have to have homework in a NINJA academy!"

Mikoto frowned at him, "Well, you want to become Hokage, right? You're going to have to do your homework in order for you to graduate to become a ninja." Mikoto looks at Hiromi, "Hiromi-chan, you have a good idea on how to do it! So, can you help your brother while I make your dinner?"

Hiromi replies, "Sure!"

(At the academy; a week later)

In one of the classrooms in the academy, there were many kids coming inside for their lessons with Sasuke sitting at his seat with a very depressed look on his face.

"Say Shikamaru, you want to go to the candy store after class?" Choji asked his friend.

Shikamaru shakes his head, "No way! You're lucky because your mom's nice, but if Kaa-chan (21) finds out that I had a snack before dinner, I'll really get it!" he said, shuttering to think about the punishment that his mother would lay out for him.

Two boys behind Sasuke whisper with themselves, "Hey did you hear…Everyone in the Uchiha Clan got killed!" Just then, the Uzumaki twins came inside the room when they heard this, "Yeah…I heard Tou-chan (22) talking about it and Sasuke is the only survivor!"

The Uzumaki twins had horrified looks on their faces while having Mikoto in their minds with Hiromi having Itachi in Hiromi's mind as well with Hiromi going over to the boys, grabbing them by their collars to get their attentions, "What's that!? You're telling me that everyone from the Uchiha Clan was killed-ttebano!" Hiromi yells out, angrily, "Who did it-ttebano!?"

The boys were deathly afraid of Hiromi, "W-We don't know!" one of the boys yell out. Hiromi throws them away from her, "Come on, Naruto!" Hiromi rushes out the door with Naruto following her only on their way out they happen to see Sakura coming in the room with Hiromi, rudely, shoving her away from her hitting the ground, "Move it, Dekorīn-baka (23)!"

Naruto tries to help her up, but Hiromi grabs her brother by the back of his collar, "Forget about her, Naruto!" Hiromi yells out, dragging Naruto with her with Sakura sitting up while glaring at Hiromi's retreating back.

"Jerk!" Sakura yells at her.

"You didn't have to push her, Nee-chan!" Naruto tells her.

Hiromi scoffs, "Whatever! She's not important! We have to find out if Mikoto-ba-san is alright from hearing about it from Jiji!" The twins then rush toward the stairs that would led them to the Hokage's office. After a good five minutes, the twins arrived by the Hokage's office with the Sandaime walking out to see the twins running toward him.

"Jiji! We heard that the members of the Uchiha clan were all killed!" Naruto yells out, frantically, "What about Mikoto-ba-chan? Is she alright-ttebayo!?"

The Sandaime sighs, sadly, as he looks away from the twins, "I'm sorry, you two! Last night, every member of the Uchiha clan, including Uchiha Mikoto, has been slain."

The twins had horrified looks on their faces knowing that they can never see Mikoto ever again as Hiromi asks, while tears are threatening to fall, "E…even…Weasel-nii-san?"

The Sandaime sighs, again, "I'm sorry, Hiromi-chan. I'm really am!"

"It can't be!" Naruto said, horrified as he remembers the first time that he and his sister met Mikoto. They were almost thrown out of a store until she happens to stop the shop keeper from doing so. To them, Mikoto was like a mother to them whenever she comforts them and cooks them. It was a hassle to get twins to eat their LEAST favorite food…vegetables. The twins also remember the time that they met with Uchiha Itachi aka Weasel after they were kicked out of the orphanage and they were attacked by a mob of villagers at the age of four until they were saved by Inu, Neko, Weasel, and the Sandaime. The twins really loved Mikoto with all their hearts even the Sandaime could see it.

"Do you know who did it?" Naruto asked, quietly.

Hiromi asks the Sandaime, "Jiji, it was another Uchiha that killed them, right? No one can take down a clan like the Uchiha that easily."

The Sandaime closes his eyes, sadly, "As expected of Hiromi-chan…you're right…the one responsible for the attack…was…Uchiha Itachi." The twins gape in shock, especially Hiromi, "I can't tell you any more than that. I'm sorry. Naruto-kun, Hiromi-chan, listen…class is about to start and you two can't afford to be last," the Sandaime tells them, "Rest assured that the one responsible will be brought to justice…and besides, Mikoto would never want to see you all sad because of her death." The Sandaime place hands onto the twins' shoulders, "Listen Mikoto told me that she really loved the both of you with all her heart. To her, you were like her own children. She would never want the two of you to suffer like this!" The Sandaime looks at Naruto, "Naruto-kun, Mikoto believed that one day that you'll become Hokage in this village!" The Sandaime then looks at Hiromi, "Hiromi-chan, she also wanted you to look after your brother! You're the older sister and they want you to become strong for her. Please honor their wishes!"

The twins sniff while wiping off their tears from their eyes, "Okay Jiji!" Hiromi couldn't understand why Itachi would actually slaughter the members of the Uchiha clan, his own clan, while leaving Sasuke alive. Hiromi remembered when she first met Itachi: Before she was an untamed girl that would always solve things with just her fists. She would always get into fights with her peers and few villagers when things don't go her way, which is one of the reasons why many of her peers are afraid of her since she would always win because of her physical strength was incredibly high for girls her age and she was stronger than most boys her age. One day, Hiromi was doing one of her laps, she encountered one of her classmate and her older brother and his friends, who were Genin, telling her that she was picking on his younger sister. Despite hearing her reasons, the older brother and his friends knocked her down multiple times and she was saved by an eleven year old ANBU, Itachi Uchiha/Weasel, who easily defeated them. Despite being Sasuke's older brother, she found herself to like and admired Itachi and Itachi saw her as a younger sister that he never had. Unknown to their younger brothers, Itachi and Hiromi spent a lot of time with each other with Itachi and his best friend, Shisui Uchiha, coaching Hiromi in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu, and Hiromi caught on real quickly as well as perfecting the **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** and could make at two hundred of them, which was impressive for someone her age. Itachi also taught Hiromi on how to see through things in detail like a detective while getting her into Sherlock Holmes amusing and would solve cases with Weasel and Inu while in her Ishida Akako persona.

(After class)

Naruto walks down the pathway of the village with many of the villagers there that would look at him with cold stares and glares, occasionally. Earlier, he was rejected by Hibachi and his friends to hang out with them as well as participate in their 'Test of Courage' which got him in a foul mood which didn't help things with Mikoto's death. Hiromi was out doing her own thing in the meanwhile after Naruto tried to extend the invitation to her, but was rejected and telling him that he'll only be in the way. Naruto hates it whenever his older sister blows him off when he wanted to do some sibling things with one and another, which made his loneliness even more.

Naruto places a fake wide smile, _"I'll follow who ever I want! I don't care if they don't want me to know where they're going, I'm going to find out anyway-ttebayo!"_ he thinks as two women were looking at him with cold glares.

"Is that the boy that everyone talks about?"

"Yeah that's him! I don't see his sister anywhere! Must be out looking for trouble as usual!"

"This is the perfect chance to pull a prank on them! So, what can I do to scare them!?" Naruto then notices a mask shop which gave him a good prank as he runs to the shop and eyes a fox mask. Just then, the merchant in the shop then sees Naruto at the shop which he gains a nasty sneer, "Hey you little brat! Get out of here!" he yells at him, pushing Naruto away only for him to hit the ground only to get the attention of nearby villagers.

The merchant gives Naruto a cold glare, "Hey what's the big idea, buddy-ttebayo!?" Naruto exclaims, angrily.

"I don't want you here! Get lost, you _brat_! You're nothing but a pest!"

"But I wasn't even doing anything-ttebayo!?" Naruto shouts out, "I mean…I was just looking at the masks you have!" Naruto shouts at him, angrily unknowing to the him, Shikamaru and Choji appear behind him.

"That's Naruto!" Shikamaru murmurs.

"That kid is nothing more than a troublemaker!"

"Nothing but trouble!"

"Bad seed!"

With a click of his tongue, the merchant grabs the fox mask, "Here is this what you want!" The merchant throws the mask at Naruto's head, hitting him on the head in the process, "There you got the mask, brat, now take it and get out of here! And don't come back!" The merchant walks back to his store and Naruto sees many of the villagers giving them cold glares of disgust, distain, and hate. Frustrated even further, "And what's your problem-ttebayo!?" Naruto yells at them, "Stop alright! Just stop looking at me like that!" Naruto then runs away from the crowd.

(At Night)

There was a loud scream that was filled with pain as many of the villagers with weapons were thrown to the ground with Hiromi, who happened to have dirtied look on her face with anger in her eyes.

"Look, I'm getting tired with all these attacks-ttebano!" Hiromi snarls, in anger as two more villagers slowly get onto their feet.

"Shut up, brat! You're going to pay for your demon's heartless actions! Now, die!"

The two villagers charges after Hiromi, who vanishes from sight and gives a sever kick to one of the men's back, causing him to howl in pain as it was broken, knocking him to the ground. Hiromi then lunges after another and bashes him harder, breaking a jaw and throwing him to the ground, knocking him unconscious.

"Now, who's next!?" Hiromi asks, with a cold glare

The three extras look at Hiromi with fear in their eyes, "She really is a demon! Like her brother!" one of the villagers exclaims, "Let's get out of here!"

The men crawl back to their feet, but Hiromi had no intentions of letting them escape…unscathed, "You're not getting away!" Hiromi charges at them and one by one, Hiromi has knocked them unconscious, crippled them by breaking their back with a strong kick, or made them bleed. Hiromi was on one of her attackers' stomach and kept punching him ruthlessly on the face, chest, and stomach, making him bleed from the pummeling with no intentions of stopping. Hiromi grabs the man's bloody collar, "You're the ones who asked for this by attacking me! I'll* make sure that you'll never bother me or Naruto ever again!" The man groans in pain as Hiromi raises her right fist to continue the pummeling, but her wrist was grabbed.

"Hiromi, that's enough!"

Hiromi whips her head to see Iruka glaring at her while gripping her wrist. Hiromi glares at him back, "Let go! I'm not finished with this bastard!" she growled.

Iruka shakes his head in reply, "He can't even fight back! Look at him!"

Hiromi glares at her work on the man underneath her. The man currently had a broken nose, bleeding lip, messing teeth, overall, the man had been severely messed up. Hiromi felt a bit remorse from the beating, but there was still anger and hate clouding her mind, "He attacked first!" Hiromi seethed hatefully, "But I can't expect someone like _you_ to understand at all!" Iruka winches at her outburst as Hiromi yanks her wrist from Iruka's grip as she stood on her feet and walks away. Iruka stares at Hiromi's retreating back, knowing the reason why she's was acting coldly toward him, because of his own cold treatment toward her brother and Iruka couldn't blame her for being this way.

Just then, a bunch of kids came running past them, "What in the world is going on?" Iruka asked.

Just then, Hibachi runs past him crying out, fearfully, "It's a monster fox!"

"Monster fox?" Hiromi says, perplexed, as she and Iruka runs over to the cemetery with Iruka taking out a kunai from his pouch and running past Hiromi, telling her to stay back as he runs over to a fire statue where a figure wearing a fox mask with a green cap appears on top.

Hiromi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "That's a monster fox!" The fox masked figure jumps down to the ground in front of Iruka and Hiromi, laughing as the figure removes his mask to reveal Naruto laughing, "Naruto!?" Hiromi exclaims.

"Serves them right-ttebayo," Naruto exclaims, laughing, "Those chickens got scared and ran off! You and sensei better run, Nee-chan, or the fox is going to get you too!"

"That better not be your idea of a joke," Hiromi says, with her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. On the meanwhile, Iruka is giving Naruto a glare while remembering the night where the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the Leaf Village and he also remembers pasting ways with his parents, who were in the advance squad, one last time as a twelve year old child and he also heard the news where all of the members of the advance squad, including Iruka's parents were killed by the Kyuubi. Hearing that news over and over again made Iruka's blood to where his glare on Naruto intensified which the twins picked up on it.

"Sensei?" Naruto questioned, which Iruka gets back from his memories and puts his kunai away.

"Look Naruto, don't you see what you're going by pulling these pranks all the time!" Iruka scolded with a harsh glare that often reminded the Uzumaki twins of the hateful glares of the villagers.

"That damn look!" Hiromi says, in an angered snarl, "That same damn look that we've always getting!"

"There it is again!" Naruto exclaims, angrily, "I don't understand it! Everybody…why does everybody look at me like that all the time!" Iruka was taken back at Naruto's outburst as the guilt comes to him, "I'm not just a nuisance and some kind of germ-ttebayo! I'm a person too! I am! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Don't forget it! That's it! I'm never going back to the academy, again!" Before anyone could stop him, Naruto runs off from the cemetery.

"Naruto, wait…!" Hiromi exclaims and glares at Iruka, "This is all your fault-ttebano!"

Iruka was taken back at Hiromi's outburst as she runs off to follow her brother while ignoring Iruka's calls for her. Iruka clenches his teeth, "Damn it!"

(At the Academy the next morning)

Hiromi drops to her seat with a foul look on her face because she had to look at the person that was responsible for what happened with Naruto. Earlier, Hiromi tried to get Naruto to come with her to the academy, but to no avail. When many of the students saw Hiromi's annoyed and angered expression with her hair rising in strands, they automatically respond by running away from her as quickly as they can to avoid invoking her wrath. Hiromi has gained an infamous reputation of her own as _Akai Chishio no Sukebancho_ (24) or _Nidaime Akai Chishio no Habanero (25), _the one who likes to fight, she's also known to beat up her peers senselessly or half-way to death after classes and it didn't stop at just the boys, she would just beat up the girls and she often start fights even with teachers. She's often hospitalized older kids as well. The only one that can calm her down from going too far was Naruto, who happened to be not around and many people aren't stupid to piss her off even further when she's in a foul mood. Iruka then comes into the room with his books to the podium, "Good morning, everybody!" The class, except for Hiromi, responded back to him.

Iruka smiles, "All right, I'm going to take attendance!" Iruka looks around for Naruto, but to no avail while remembering Naruto's declaration of never returning back to the academy, "Naruto's not here!" Soon enough, everyone then noticed too while many of them just didn't care that he was gone and Iruka looks at Hiromi, who turns her face away from him, in anger, "Hiromi, have you seen your brother?"

Hiromi sends Iruka a glare, "Why are you asking me that question!?" she retorts, coldly, making Iruka winches at her tone, making him realize that he's yet to forgiven him, while many of them could sense the tension between them.

Kiba groans, "Great! She's in a bad mood today!"

"What could have happened between them?" Choji asked, while feeling unnerved.

Shikamaru replies, with sigh, "I don't know, but it seems troublesome to even get involved."

Sakura snorts, "You know, it's just like that ox to start a fight with a teacher and the one and only time that baka brother of hers is needed, he isn't here to stop her rampage, he's probably off in one of his stupid pranks!" Unfortunately, Sakura's comment went to Hiromi's ears, which got her to serve death glare, which made Hiromi spoke with a deadly smirk that promised pain.

"A piece of advice, Haruno-baka," Hiromi says, "After class…run like the devil's on your heels and to make it fair…I'll give you a five second head start." Sakura winches at Hiromi's threat realizing that she spoke too much while mentally cursing Naruto for not being around to stop her from beating her up.

(In the late evening)

Iruka walks down the village while remembering his day earlier which started with Naruto's absence which got him a starter end of the stick with Hiromi, who gave him nothing but cold and anger full glares all day long. He had to stop her from picking fights with her other peers, but he didn't have the heart to punish her, because he played some part in the reason why she was like this. He indirectly chased away her brother out of the academy, because of his fear and anger toward the Kyuubi no Kitsune that was sealed within Naruto, so he tried to get out of being the Uzumaki twins' homeroom teacher, but he couldn't see the Sandaime because he was in a meeting. He stops at a bench and sits down with a heavy sigh.

"Hello there!"

Iruka yelps in shock as he looks up to see a Konoha jounin who happen to have fair-skinned male, fit and relatively tall, he has spiky silver hair that defied gravity, and had dark-colored eye with his headband covering his left eye sitting on a tree branch, reading a certain perverted book. The male looks down at Iruka, speaking.

"You know this is my favorite spot!" the man says, "But can't really concentrate with all that heavy sighing."

"Oh I'm so sorry! I'll just go!" Iruka gets up from the bench, but the jounin jumps down from the tree to stop him.

"Maa…No don't bother!" the Jounin says, with a bored tone, "I was just about to leave. See ya!" The Jounin then walks off as he turns to see Iruka sitting back down to the beach with a depressed look on his face, "What's wrong? You look depressed! If you feel like talking, I'll listen!" The Jounin walks over to Iruka to sit next to him.

"Kakashi-san, that's your name, right?" Iruka asks the Jounin, who nodded, "The thing is I happen to be I'm the Uzumaki twins', Naruto and Hiromi, homeroom teacher."

Kakashi's eye widened, _"Minato-sensei's children!"_ he thinks in his mind, while putting his arm on the bench, "Really?"

"I went to the Sandaime to relieve me from my assignment," Iruka spoke and sighed, "But he wouldn't see me. Truth is that I don't have any idea on how to deal with those twins. Nothing works!" Iruka sighs, again, "I don't know why the Hokage thought that I would be the one for this! I'm not qualified to teach a kid like Naruto and I don't know how to control a girl like Hiromi from going on a rampage with that short-temper of hers. I mean just today, at least ten students of mine had to be hospitalized by her pummeling them or sending two of them into the air by her fists for what they spoke about Naruto, negatively! With those twins, I'm not sure if either Naruto or Hiromi may carry the Kyuubi since that girl's strength is nothing like a regular girl's and it's hard to approach her at all without her giving me the 'stink eye'. Hell, with the right training, she could be the 'second coming of Tsunade-sama of the Legendary Sannin'."

Kakashi mentally chuckles, while picturing a long red haired woman that looked like a carbon copy of Hiromi in his mind with her hair in nine separate strands and her eyes glowing silver with a pissed off expression on her face and a tall blond male that looked like a carbon copy of Naruto lying on the ground with a pained expression on his bruised face, _"Like mother, like daughter!"_ Kakashi thought, amused, and then spoke to Iruka, "I see…that's why you look so lifeless."

Iruka looks at Kakashi with a surprised look on his face and Kakashi says, "There's no spark in your eyes." Iruka remembers the time that he messed up in a formation for enemy ninjas which got him badly injured and he quickly apologized to the Sandaime for his mistake just as Kakashi, who was unit leader at the time, was to be taken the blame. The Sandaime completely understood the situation and lectured that Iruka has always been a kind person who possesses great compassion, but his kindness proved detrimental in a crucial moment against an enemy ninja. Iruka also remembers that the Sandaime added that there will be a time where that compassionate nature of his may put his comrades' lives at risk. Iruka was sure that he made the necessary adjustments and after he told the Sandaime about his lecture of the Will of Fire after the Kyuubi killed his parents as a child that Iruka would like to pass his lectures to the younger generations to help them out as well and he remembered how excited he was about the Sandaime gave him an instructor position.

"Your eyes had a spark back then," Kakashi spoke, "Now they're lifeless. Perhaps, you've forgotten a basic rule of teaching; you cannot open a mind of another unless you have an open mind yourself or there's something else you're trying to forget." Kakashi could understand Iruka's situation with Naruto completely since Kakashi's beloved jounin teacher, Namikaze Minato, had sealed away the Kyuubi into his youngest child, Naruto, at the cost of his life. However, unlike the majority of the villagers, Kakashi did not put that blame onto Naruto's head.

Iruka sighs, "The Kyuubi, sealed with Naruto, is responsible for parents' deaths and I'm fully aware that Naruto is not to blame for what occurred back then, but when I look at him, I can't stop thinking of what's inside of him and what the Kyuubi did. I don't think that someone like me can make Naruto open up or have Hiromi to able to trust me." Iruka spoke sadly.

There was a pregnant silence for a moment as Kakashi spoke as he stood up, "Actually, you're the only one that reach the Uzumaki twins' hearts and that is your personal ordeal."

"My ordeal?" Iruka says, surprised.

"Yes, Hokage-sama has presented you with a personal ordeal and I believe that if you just hang in there a little longer, you will finally reach out to the twins. So, rise up and meet the Hokage's expectations." Kakashi gives an eye smile and a wave, "See ya!" Kakashi then walks away from Iruka to have him ponder in his thoughts. Kakashi thinks in his mind, _"The Sandaime sure made a bold decision and I hope that my words reach Iruka's heart to have him finally teach the twins something."_

(At another part of the village)

A nine year old boy is slammed to the ground after getting knocked down along with his three friends by Hiromi who happens to be glaring at them, coldly. The boys happened to be bruised majorly on their faces.

"How pitiful," Hiromi spoke, coldly, "If you all want to fight me* again, try building up your skills first." Hiromi then walks away from the older boys who were looking at her with great fear realizing their stupidity in challenging her in the first place.

Hiromi spoke to herself, "That's enough training for today! I better find Naruto so we can go home." After ten minutes, Hiromi approaches the playground and sees Shikamaru and Choji being escorted out of the playground by a man that looked like an older version of Shikamaru with two scars on the right side of his face. Like Shikamaru, he had dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee. His ears were also pierced. He also wore a meshed shirt underneath his flak jacket, a deer skin coat over that and hand guards.

Choji looks at Hiromi, "Hey Hiromi," he waved with Hiromi nodding at him as he left with Shikamaru and his father, who happens to gaze upon the twins, with pity in his eyes. Shikaku thinks in his mind, with a sad sigh, _"Poor kids!"_

Hiromi approaches her brother, "Come on! Let's go home!" Hiromi walks off with Naruto following her out of the park. The Uzumaki twins walk along the river side and Naruto looks down to see Sasuke Uchiha sitting down while looking at the river with solemn look on his face. Even though, he hated Sasuke, Naruto couldn't help but feel for Sasuke since now like him and his sister, Sasuke is now an orphan. Hiromi also glances at Sasuke as she walked in front of her brother and gains a scowl on her face. In Hiromi's eyes, she didn't care if Sasuke was now an orphan like her or Naruto, he was still a stuck-up prick in her eyes and always will be. Sasuke always acted stuck-up just because he came from a noble clan who happened to be 'the elite of the Elites' or 'Second to No one'. Hiromi wouldn't give to put the stuck-up Uchiha in his place for making Naruto like bad. Hiromi understood that Naruto stood no chance in Hell against Sasuke, but the way that Sasuke shows off or defeats Naruto in a spar, which earned her brother a few jeers from many of their classmates, was enough to make her blood boil and Sasuke calling Naruto 'loser' or 'dobe' just made it worse. Hiromi may do the same to many of her female peers and her favorite targets: Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, but in Hiromi's minds unlike Naruto, they actually _deserved_ some major humiliation and broken prides.

Sasuke glances at the Uzumaki twins as the walk pass him. Ever since they met, Hiromi was a mystery for Sasuke, but unlike the majority of his female classmates, Hiromi never tried to hit on him, in fact, she pretty much disrespected him in every way and didn't care if he was from the Uchiha Clan or not. Sasuke can somewhat respect her since Hiromi appears to be the most skilled kunoichi-in-training in his class and she didn't pester him for 'dates' like the girls in his class do. Now, he looks at Naruto, who scowling at him which he automatically returned. It wasn't that Sasuke hated Naruto, he just believed him to be a pest and a worthless loser unlike his older sister, which Sasuke pondered how Hiromi, who happened to be so skilled, can have a loser and weak brother, and always defend him. Sasuke and the Uzumaki twins looked away from each other as they got about their business.

(Next morning)

Before he went the academy, Iruka decided to go over to the apartment that the Uzumaki twins live in. He got the door and he rang the doorbell several times, but received no answer.

"Hey Hiromi! Naruto!" Iruka goes for the doorknob and finds out the door is unlocked. He slowly opens the door, goes inside of the apartment while calling out the twins' names unaware that he stepped onto a seal, which was followed by a barrage of kunai and shuriken came from his left and he yelps loudly as he jumps from the barrage's path and the kunai and shuriken hit the wall. Iruka also landed on another seal which had a spear coming from his right, which got him to duck to the floor, then notice a large log heading down to his head. Iruka quickly moves out of the way, wondering where these weapons are coming from as he step onto another seal which got a barrage of knives and forks coming from around which was too fast for him to dodge as he howls in pain as they stab him from multiple angles. As Iruka's bleeding form falls to the ground, the large wooden log appears in his place with Iruka heavily breathing in relief with cuts or wounds on his body.

Iruka was surprised wondering why there are so many traps around the place. He knew that Naruto loved pranks, but the way that it was set up was too dangerous and he needed to talk to him about it. Iruka then walks over to the table where there was an empty cup of ramen and he wonders if this is all the twins' eat. Just then, Iruka sets a foot coming at his face, which he barely ducks and a fist coming down his head, which got him to dodge as that fist hits the ground causing a small dent. Iruka looks at his attack to be Hiromi, who was glaring at him with great anger and hate.

"What the hell are you doing here-ttebano!?" Hiromi snarls at her instructor.

Iruka holds his hands up, "Whoa! Hiromi, time out! I didn't come here to fight! I just came to talk to both you and your brother!" he pleaded.

"Liar!" Hiromi barked, "As if someone like you would want to 'just to talk to both Naruto and me'! I think that you're trying to kill Naruto just like the rest-ttebano!"

Iruka was taken back at this information, "Wait! What do you mean 'just like the…'!"

"Get out!" Hiromi charges at Iruka, who barely dodges Hiromi's punch as he hits the wall causing a small dent to appear on the wall and Iruka to pale at the brute strength of a seven year old girl. Hiromi kept attacking Iruka, who pleading with the older Uzumaki twin while barely dodging every kick and punch that was sent his way. Iruka then blocks Hiromi's kick, which causes him to winch from it, but was unprepared as Hiromi's right fist, crashes into his face, knocking him down to the ground.

"Now, get out of here, before I get real serious-ttebano!" Hiromi screams out, hatefully, quickly getting out two kunai in both hands.

Iruka was surprised by this declaration, disbelieving that an academy student went easy on him and she was pushing him to a corner. Iruka holds his hands up after sitting up, "Listen to me, Hiromi, I'm not here to cause any trouble for you or Naruto! I just came to talk to the both of you! I swear on my life that I'm not going to try anything!"

Hiromi stares at him with suspicion, but lowered her guard a bit after seeing now form of deceit in his eyes. Iruka sighs in relief and looks around, "Where is Naruto anyway?"

Hiromi looks at Naruto's bed to find it empty, "He must have left earlier!"

Iruka was a bit disappointed at this news, "Listen Hiromi, I…!"

"I have to get to class! I just don't want to be late, sensei!" Hiromi calls out, running toward the door leaving Iruka to pick himself up from the ground, while pondering on what Hiromi had said about people coming to attack them. Iruka wonders why people do that to a couple of seven year olds.

(With Shikamaru)

Within the Nara household, Shikamaru and his parents were having their breakfast with Shikamaru's mother, Nara Yoshino, telling him to hurry up so he can meet up with Choji.

Nara Yoshino is a woman with long, brown hair usually kept in a low ponytail with three strands framing her face. While at home, she was seen in a pink blouse and dark-colored skirt along with an apron over it. She also wears a pair of simple hoop earrings.

"Hey Tou-chan, can I ask you something that's been bugging me?" Shikamaru asks his father.

"What is it?" Shikaku asks looking at his son.

"It's about the Uzumaki twins," Shikamaru replies, causing a shock expression to appear on his mother's face, "Why does everyone avoid them like the plague? Did they do something wrong?"

It was no secret to most of the majority of the villagers on why they hated the Uzumaki twins, more especially Naruto. Of course, Shikaku and Yoshino held no animosity against them, in fact, they pitied them. They knew that many kids, their age, had picked up their parents' hatred toward the twins and wanted nothing to do them. Shikaku looks at Shikamaru, "Shikamaru, how do you feel about the Uzumaki twins, individually?"

Shikamaru glances away, "You want to know how I feel about them? I never really thought about that!" he inquired, "Well, Hiromi isn't like the girls in my class, in fact, she doesn't get along with any of them. Like Ino, she's pretty scary when she's mad and she's really strong and smart as well as down to earth. Then, there's her brother, Naruto…well he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he's pretty funny. I don't think that we're going to be buddies or anything, but it's not like I want to avoid him."

Their son's reply places smiles onto Shikaku's and Yoshino's faces, "Well, then, ignore the others, I say treat him the way that you want to."

Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah, there's exactly what I'll do?"

(With Naruto)

Naruto is currently walking down the pathway of the village while yawning after woken up by Iruka ringing the bell. Naruto certainly didn't want to deal with his now former instructor, so he sneak out the backdoor.

"I have so much free time since I quit the academy," he yawned. Another notion came to his mind, namely the other academy students and his sister's bad temper. It was no secret that Hiromi had the worst temper that Naruto has ever seen. Although, he never wanted to go back to the academy ever again, Naruto was still concerned on what the another kids may do or say to set Hiromi off and how considerable unhappy they may be with him leaving him with a 'human time bomb'. Naruto was soon had his thoughts interrupted when three boys appear around him, which appear to be Hibachi and his friends.

"What do you guys want?" Naruto asks, in a tired voice unaware that both Shikamaru and Choji were watching this with great interest.

Hibachi smirks, "Naruto, we all decided that you can join our group if you'd like." He says.

Naruto was wide awake from that, "Are you serious?" he asks, with a wide and excited smile

"Of course," Hibachi says, "But there just this one thing you have to do before you can hang out with us."

"Oh yeah and what's that-ttebayo?"

"Yesterday, my Tou-chan's patrol unit had a fight with an enemy ninja in the back hills and they said that they left the corpses back there. If you can bring back something from one of those corpses, then we'll let you join our group." Hibachi told him while unknown to Naruto, Hibachi's friends were trying to keep a straight face.

"For real!" Naruto exclaims, happily.

"Yeah!"

"Alright! I'll be sure to bring something back for sure! You can count on it-ttebayo!" Naruto then runs off with Hibachi and his friends snickering at Naruto's expression.

Hibachi laughs, "What a loser! He's in for a surprise! Tou-chan said that the enemy might still be in there!"

"That's so mean!" Unagi says, with a sneer, "You're still mad on how he scared you in that 'Test of Courage'."

Hibachi winches at that, remembering on how Naruto tricked him into believing that there was a fox monster in the cemetery, "Never mind that! Did you see the smile on his face? He doesn't have a clue that this is all a trick and it's perfect luck that Hiromi isn't here to mess things up!"

Unagi nods, "I'd say! If she ever finds out about this, then she'd pound us for talking her idiot brother into going there!"

(Later)

Iruka looks around to find Naruto after calling rolls, "Alright, guys, has anyone seen Naruto?" he asked.

Hibachi replies, while trying to keep a straight face, "Nope, haven't seen him!"

Shikamaru, having heard what Hibachi and his friends have did to Naruto earlier, stands up, "I've seen him this morning heading to the back hills!" he declared, causing Hibachi and his friends to glare at him annoyed and Hiromi's eyes widened in horror having heard the news about the back hills.

"Pipe down, Shikamaru!" Hibachi growls.

"Yeah! What are you doing?" Unagi yells out

"The Back hills?" Iruka exclaims, horrified.

Shikamaru nodded, "He went looking for corpses!" Shikamaru glares at Hibachi, "Didn't he, Hibachi? Your pranks have gotten annoying and so have you?"

Hiromi asks, coming to Shikamaru, "Come again?"

Before Hibachi or any of his friends could say anything, Shikamaru told Hiromi, "Earlier, today Hibachi and his friends told Naruto that he could join their group if he could bring something from those corpses!"

Choji nods, "It's true! I heard them talking to him too!"

Hiromi glares at Hibachi and his friends with a frightening glare and dark aura with got her hair moving in strands, which got them to brace for the pounding that Hiromi will give them and Kiba snickering, "Oh man! Someone's going straight to the hospital now!" he barked, with a smirk. Kiba was always a big fan of Hiromi's 'work' in beating people up, since it was amusing.

Hiromi says, with an angered tone and glare, "I'm going to find Naruto and you three better hope that he's found in one piece or consider your asses crippled-ttebano!" In a bust of speed, Hiromi goes over to the door with Iruka telling the class to stay back and study as he runs to follow Hiromi.

(At the back hills)

Naruto was there running through the forest to find corpses and in his mind, people to finally accept him. He wondered where the corpses will be and he played there some many times with Hiromi that he knows this place like the back of his hand. He cursed that he should have asked Hibachi and his friends where to look.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turns to see Iruka jumping down the tree branch, behind him, "Sensei?"

"Come on! You have to get to the academy right now!" Iruka tells him, seriously.

Naruto glares at Iruka, angrily, "No! I don't want to go to the academy anymore-ttebayo!"

Iruka tells him, "You don't understand! There are plenty of dangerous enemies still lurking around!"

Naruto took a step back, defiantly, "I won't go back even if you'd begged me!"

"Just do as I say," Iruka tells him, "I'm your homeroom teacher, Naruto!"

Naruto now fed up and he yells at him, angrily, "Oh shut up-ttebayo! You only act like my teacher when it's convenient for you!" Iruka was taken back at this as Naruto gains a solemn expression, "You don't get it-ttebayo! You don't know what I go through every day and none of it is going to change just because I go back to school. I'm always alone when Nee-chan goes off doing her own thing, I'm always left out! Anytime that I'm being picked on, Nee-chan beats up the people bullying me and she gets into trouble because of defending me! Look, don't you see that no one wants me around-ttebayo! Nobody cares!"

Iruka wished that he could say something to make Naruto see reason, "But it'll be different! If I bring something back from out here, then I'm finally going have friends of my own! If I do that, then I won't be alone anymore and I won't feel like an outsider anymore! That's why I'm going to stay out here until I find something good to bring back-ttebayo! Also, Nee-chan wouldn't get into trouble for beating people up anymore if I had friends! She only does it because of me-ttebayo!"

Iruka winches at what Naruto is saying as he remembers his own childhood. After the Kyuubi attacked, Iruka felt like an outsider in his own village when he saw many children his age at the time with their parents. Losing his parents didn't just hurt Iruka, but it tore him apart and he hated the very monster responsible for their deaths, which made it hard for him to approach Naruto in any shape or form without feeling resentment toward the same monster that was sealed with the blond haired boy and he was starting to regret having treating Naruto the way that he did. Iruka tells him, "Look, I know that you have your reasons, but as your teacher, I can't just walk away. I will not allow you to stay in such a dangerous area."

Naruto growls, "You can't even try to understand my feelings." Naruto then gains a devious grin on his face with a hand sign, "Well, then **Oiroke no Jutsu** (26)!" In a puff of smoke, Naruto transforms into a busty naked woman version of himself doing a seductive posture, which causes Iruka to fall back with a nosebleed and Naruto to change back then run off leaving Iruka while ignoring his instructor's calls, "Grown-ups are so easy to fool that it's not even funny-ttebayo!" Naruto says, with a triumphant smirk.

Naruto kept running until he got into an area where there were many kunai, shurikens, and katana on the ground with blood on them, indicting there was a conflict, "These are signs of a fight!" Naruto says, "That means it's close!" Naruto goes around to find any corpses, which he could anything worth giving or couldn't find anything at all. Soon enough, Naruto is sitting on the ground with his stomach growling, "Come to think of it, I haven't eaten anything at all today! Maybe, I can find something out here." Looks around to find something worth eating and spots a bird's nest on a tree branch to his luck. Naruto climbs onto the tree to find a few bird eggs or in this case, lunch. He then spots something within the nest and pulls it out to find a strange looking kunai that looked like a stick with paper wrapped around it. Naruto smiled, "Whoa! I never saw this before!" Naruto believed that the enemy ninja may have used it, yesterday. Unknown to Naruto, a few kunoichi from Takigakure (27) with masks covering their faces were lurking in the shadows and saw the kunai in Naruto's hand.

"That kunai!" one of the Takigakure kunoichi yells out, "There's the secret documents that we're looking for!"

"I see! She must have placed into that nest before she was defeated!" another one said as Naruto runs back to the village, "Don't let him escape!" The three kunoichis chase after Naruto to get the kunai from him.

(With Iruka)

Iruka jumps from tree branch to tree branch to find Naruto, hoping that he doesn't get hurt. Iruka then remembers what he told from one of his fellow teachers about not giving the Uzumaki twins any more attention and he'll be fine. He also remembers the harsh words about leaving Naruto alone as well as just ignoring him. Iruka realizes that Naruto and Hiromi were right about him. He never made an effort to understand Naruto or what he may be feeling. After the death of his parents, there was no else to care for him or give him the support that he needed. Like Naruto, he did a lot of stupid things in class while trying to get other's attention, but unlike Naruto, Iruka didn't have anyone to care for him. Iruka then realizes that Naruto was just like he was back when he was a child. Iruka then notices Hiromi appearing right beside him to his great horror.

"Hiromi, what are you doing here!?" Iruka yells at her, worried and angrily.

Hiromi glares at him, "What does it look like? I'm finding my brother!" she replies, harshly, "There's no way that I'm going to leave him alone with _you_!" she snarls at Iruka.

Iruka tells her, "Hiromi, this is off limits to academy students! It's way too dangerous for you to be here!"

"Naruto's my brother-ttebano!"

Iruka sighs, "I know! I'll get him back for you!"

Hiromi scoffs at Iruka's words, "How do I know that you just _kill_ him when no one's around!?" she snarls.

Iruka was taken back at those words. Sure, he was unsure of Naruto, but he would never go as far as to kill him just because of what he holds. Iruka sighs, "Hiromi, why would you think that I would do anything to hurt your brother, much less kill him?"

Hiromi replies, nastily, "Because that's exactly what the other grown-ups have been doing ever since I can remember! I lost count in over hundred times that our lives more especially Naruto's life has been in danger because of all those adults in the village!"

Iruka's eyes widened at this, "At least hundred times!" Iruka was shocked by this revelation, "Hiromi, if you're lying…!"

Hiromi glares at Iruka, which he was surprised him by the great surprise and anger in her blue eyes with tears coming down, "I'm not lying-ttebano! Almost every day, Naruto gets hunted down like an animal! It's not just the cold glares and hateful words given to him! They call him names like 'demon' and 'monster' as well as overcharge us and ban us from shopping at the stories without Jiji or a few ANBUs that we trust with us. I get into fights many times, but it's just to get those idiots to see what it's like to have people that they care about get hurt as much as they've hurt Naruto! I don't even know why they do those things to him! I know he's pranks are annoying, but that's no reason to badly hurt him to where he's going to the hospital-ttebano! So, it's my job as the older sibling to defend him when no one else would! Jiji can't do anything more since he's the Hokage and has more important things to do besides helping us all the time!"

Iruka was taken back at Hiromi's declaration, which would make sense in a way. Iruka realized that would be one of the reasons why Hiromi would get so violent with her classmates or even teachers and other villagers. Iruka may have also been wrong about Hiromi. Before, Iruka believed her to be an angry and very violent girl that's prune to solving problems with her fists. Being forced to grow up in her age to look after her younger brother, may have made Hiromi believe that she can only rely on herself to take care of herself and Naruto. Iruka could generally understand Hiromi, but as a teacher, he couldn't condone her violent actions toward her fellow classmates and has made a note to fix it as soon as they get Naruto.

(With Shikamaru and Choji)

"Hey Shikamaru, can I borrow some money out of you?" Choji asked, after looking through the selections at a candy shop. Apparently, after Iruka and Hiromi left the classroom, they believed to be a good idea to skip class.

"Come on, not again," Shikamaru groaned, "Don't tell me that you're spending all of your allowance on snacks!"

"Huh!? Shikamaru, snacks are the only food in the world worth spending on!" Choji argued.

Shikamaru twitched in annoyance, "Oh Alright!" he sighed, getting out money from his pocket, "If that's how you feel, then I'll lend you some money."

"Hey you two!"

The two boys turn to see Kakashi walking up to them, "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Choji asked.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers otherwise, Tou-chan will get mad at me!" Shikamaru said.

"I see! You must be Nara Shikamaru-kun and Akimichi Choji-kun." Kakashi pointed out, surprising the two boys.

"Hold on a minute! How did you know our names?" Choji asked.

Kakashi places an eye smile, "You both look just like your fathers," he said, "You're Shikaku-san's and Choza-san's sons, right? Perhaps, I should tell them that you two have been skipping out of school!"

The two boys gained fearful looks, "You're going to tell our Tou-chans?" Choji asked, "But we both have a free period right now! Right, Shikamaru?"

Kakashi gained a surprised look on his face, "Why's that?" he asked.

Shikamaru sighs, "It's because of Naruto," he replies, "He went to look for a corpse in the back hills. Iruka-sensei and Hiromi had to leave class to find him."

Kakashi gains a horrified look, "Iruka-sensei went to look for Naruto and Hiromi went with him! Is that true?"

"Yeah! I'm positive!" Shikamaru replied.

Kakashi places his hands onto Shikamaru and Choji's shoulders, "Listen, having a free period, doesn't mean you have to leave school. Go back to the academy, right now!" Without a fuss, the two boys left to the academy with Kakashi gaining a serious look in his eye.

(With Naruto)

Naruto runs through the path back to the village with the kunai that he found in his hand, believing that he would make real friends with it. Just then, the three Takigakure kunoichi appear in front of him, making him stop.

One of them with the grey hair, "Hey kid!" she called out.

Naruto gains an annoyed look on his face, "Oh great! What do you want!? I'm in a bit of a hurry-ttebayo!"

The kunoichi places her hand out, "The kunai! Hand it over?"

"No! Forget it! This is mine! I'm not giving it to you-ttebayo!" Naruto exclaims, placing the kunai in his pocket.

"I see!" The kunoichis took out their swords from their backs, "We'll just have to take from you by force!"

Naruto is now scared as one of the swords was placed to his face, which he lets out a loud scream that alerts Iruka and Hiromi and they spend up to Naruto's location.

Naruto runs away from them as a barrage of shuriken and he does his best to dodge them while preforming a hand sign to call forth his **Oiroke no Jutsu**, which transforms him back to his female teenage form doing a sexy pose in a pink bikini, but it wouldn't work on them, because of obvious reasons.

The grey haired kunoichi takes off her mask along with her comrades, "Too bad that technique won't work on us!"

Naruto returns to his normal form, horrified that his jutsu didn't work because his pursuers were all women, "You're all women! No fair-ttebayo!" he cries out. Naruto wasn't going to give up and tried his bushin no jutsu, but as always, it needed way too much work.

The grey haired kunoichi gains a tick on her forehead in annoyance, "You're kidding me! That's got to be the most pathetic attempt on a clone that I've ever seen!" The kunoichi then slash the messed up clone into nonexistent, "After him! No mercy!"

Naruto then dashes off with the kunoichi after him while one of the kunoichi steps onto a rock that springs a trap that two logs come toward them with intention of knocking them down, but their agility saves them.

"There are traps all over this forest and I know where they're hidden-ttebayo!" Naruto exclaims, getting a kunai to cut a rope to spring another trap, that gets the three kunoichi caught in a giant net, making them more angrier and their desires to kill Naruto increases.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto, where are you!?"

Naruto recognizes the two voices, "Sensei! Nee-chan! I'm over here!" Naruto runs to the source of the two voices, but trips onto a root, which gets him to tumble down the hill and hits the ground hard, making him dizzy as he finds himself in his sisters arms with Iruka looking over him.

Iruka breathes with relief, "Good! At least you're safe!" he says.

Naruto groans, "Sensei! Nee-chan!"

"Come on! Let's get back to the academy!" Iruka tells him, then the three kunoichi appear in front of them.

"It's them!" Naruto exclaims.

"You're not from here!" Iruka exclaims, seriously, "What are you up to sneaking within Konoha!?"

The grey haired kunoichi snorts, "And just who are you two? Leave the blond haired kid with us and you and the little red-head get lost!"

"No way-ttebano!" Hiromi exclaims, sticking out her tongue while holding Naruto.

"I'm in charge of this child's safety! He's going home with us!" Iruka tells them.

Another kunoichi with the long brownish red hair snorts, "What are you? His teacher?"

Another brunette kunoichi with them tells them, "You're unfortunate to have such a lame student! Now, you'll have to pay for it with your life along with the red haired brat with you!"

"Difficult children are much more rewarding!" Iruka tells them.

"Besides, you won't be able to defeat me that easy!" Hiromi tells them, getting ready to fight, but noticing that Naruto had lost consciousness, "Naruto!"

"We have to go, Hiromi!" Iruka takes out a smoke bomb from his pouch, throwing them to the ground causing a smoke to appear for Iruka and Hiromi to make their getaway while carrying Naruto onto Iruka's back. Hiromi and Iruka quickly jumps from tree branch to tree branch, but they notice a barrage of shuriken coming from them with Hiromi quickly getting her own shuriken from her pouch, throwing at them to cancel them out.

The grey haired kunoichi yells out, "Quickly, surround them!" The kunoichi quickly appear above them with one of them lunging after Naruto with her sword, but Iruka quickly gets out a kunai and blocks the sword.

"I won't let you hurt Naruto!" Iruka declared as Hiromi comes in and gives a hard kick to the kunoichi's chin, knocking her back to her colleagues and runs off again.

"Don't let them escape! Scatter!"

The three kunoichi scattered away from each performing hand signs.

"**Gen'ei Tajū Shuriken** (28)!"

Shuriken were thrown by the kunoichi and they were multiplied, surprising Iruka and Hiromi, "Hiromi, get in front of me!" Iruka exclaims while attempting to throw the unconscious Naruto to Hiromi, but he sees a kunai flying by him with a Paper Bomb attached to it. Iruka gets behind a tree with Hiromi following him as the paper bomb detonated, causing the shuriken to be destroyed, shocking the three Takigakure kunoichi and Kakashi appears onto a tree branch.

"Hey, are you three alright!?" Kakashi asked them, which Hiromi points at him with great shock.

Hiromi exclaimed, shocked, "You're…!"

Kakashi decides to cut her off, "Hiromi, it's a little too dangerous for you to even be here, don't you think!" he tells her, sternly.

"Kakashi-san, what are you doing here?" Iruka asks.

"Your students told me what happened and I got a little concerned!" Kakashi replies.

"Damn it! They've got back up!" One of the kunoichi yells out, annoyed.

The grey haired kunoichi snorts, "So, what!? We'll get rid of them all at once!"

Kakashi jumps from the branch, "Go, Iruka and Hiromi!" The two said flee the area at Kakashi's command.

"**Katon Renkeijutsu: Karura** (29)!"

The kunoichi shoot a long stream of intense fire, which combine to form a flaming dragon at Kakashi and it met with a huge explosion.

"Kakashi-san!" Iruka exclaims, horrified while Hiromi looks back with concern for Kakashi.

As the flames disappear, a large solid wall of earth as a form of defense is seen while being destroyed as Kakashi lunges after them with his right arm glowing with electricity.

"**Raikiri**! (30)"

He doesn't piece them, but electrocutes them into unconsciousness and has them tied up as Iruka and Hiromi appears with Naruto on Hiromi's back.

Iruka smiles, "Thanks a lot, Kakashi-san! I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up when you did!" he tells him.

Kakashi tells Iruka, with an eye smile, "Well, I'm confident that you would have kept the Uzumaki twins safe even if I didn't show up!"

Iruka glances at Hiromi, "Hiromi, could you please wait for me behind a tree for a minute with your brother?" he asked "Don't leave without me just, yet!"

Hiromi raises an eyebrow, "Sure!" Hiromi takes off while Iruka turns to Kakashi, "You gave me good advice! I think that I understand it now! You were right! I should have tried to be honest with Naruto from the start! I probably tried to turn my back onto him to avoid my own feelings, but I think that I can finally face him now and I think I may find a way to reach Hiromi as well too."

"I see!" Kakashi touched Iruka's shoulder with an eye smile, "That's good!"

(Within the Hokage's office)

"This map details Konoha's control network!" The Sandaime said looking at the paper that was attached to the kunai that Naruto found, "So, this is what they were after!"

"Yes!" Iruka replied, kneeling down.

The Sandaime smiles at Iruka, "Excellent work!" he tells him, "I'll have the patrol unit reexamine their village patrol activities right away!"

"Please do!" Iruka begged.

"It was coincidence, but even so, it appears that Naruto-kun saved the entire village, you may leave now!" the Sandaime said.

Iruka nods, "Yes sir!" he replies, while remaining in his place

The Sandaime looks at him confused, "What is it?" he asked.

"Hokage-sama, I just wanted to thank you for placing me in charge with the Uzumaki twins, sir." Iruka said, getting the Sandaime's attention, "It's because of that assignment I remembered why I wanted to do this and why I wanted to be a teacher. It all started on what you told me, Hokage-sama, a long time ago."

(Flashback)

An eleven year old Iruka sobbing by the memorial stone with the Sandaime (in his younger years) appears behind him.

"It's hard to believe that it's been a year already!" the Sandaime tells him, "You're very brave! It's hard to do that…to hide sadness behind laughter!" The young Iruka turns to the Sandaime with tears running down his eyes and sniffing.

"Your instructors told me that you're among the playful of all their students and you're so full of fun." The Sandaime said.

Iruka puts on a brave face while trying to hold his tears behind, "You're wrong! I'm not sad about anything!" he cried out, "It's a noble thing to do in the line of duty, isn't it! My parents both gave their lives to protect this village from the fox demon! They're heroes and I'm the son of those revered heroes! I'm not sad 'cause they left me all alone!"

The Sandaime places his arms around the young Iruka, "It's alright, Iruka! I know that somewhere inside of you there's a boy crawled up in a ball of pain, but remember this, you're not alone. Inside every ninja of Konohagakure, there burns a Will of Fire."

"The Will of Fire?" Iruka asked as the Sandaime lets him go.

"It gives us the strength to defend our village." The Sandaime replies, which gets Iruka's attention, "It's the unbreakable bond that ties us all together! It's what makes as a family! I wonder do you have it as young as you are!"

"I think so!" Iruka replies.

(End Flashback)

"I wish to pass on the Will of Fire to the children of the future! To children like the Uzumaki twins." Iruka tells him, then remembers what Hiromi mentioned, "Speaking of which, sir, do you know that there are booby traps within the Uzumaki twins' apartment?"

The Sandaime's eyes widened for a second and he sighs, "Yes, I know. I gave them special permission to do so against potential aggressors within the village and if the landlord tries anything to prevent them from doing, so then the Uzumaki twins are free to report to me."

Iruka's eyes widened with horror, "So, it's true! What Hiromi told me about the other villagers…!"

The Sandaime sighs, sadly, "…yes, most of the villagers attack the Uzumaki twins, but Naruto is the one that gets badly hurt the most. I wish that I could do more for the Uzumaki twins, but my hands are tied with the council. I can't adopt the Uzumaki twins because of Naruto-kun's status as the Kyuubi's jinchuriki and I can't separate both twins because there was a special seal placed on Hiromi-chan that serves as a special defense in case the seal placed onto Naruto-kun fails to hold him. That's the reason why I can't have Hiromi-chan to graduate early and must stay in the academy until Naruto graduates."

Iruka nods, "Then, I'll do my best to ensure that the twins will become fine shinobi, sir!"

(Early evening; in front of the Academy)

"Oh come on, Sensei! Nee-chan! Give me a break! How could you two have lost that kunai-ttebayo!?" Naruto yells out, after regaining consciousness and finding out the kunai that he found was gone.

"YOU IDIOT!" Hiromi and Iruka yell at him, scolding, shocking Naruto greatly from not only his sister yelling at him, but his teacher too.

"Are you kidding me? You almost lost your life because of that thing!?" Iruka scolded.

Naruto looks down to the ground, surprising believing that someone actually cared about him apart from the Sandaime and his sister, "That's true, but…!"

Iruka lets his shoulders down, "What's wrong? You seem quiet today!" he pointed out.

Naruto gives a nervous glaze to Iruka, "Yeah that's 'cause, this is the first time that you've actually yelled at me, sensei! I'm just surprised!"

Iruka smiles, "Yelled at you? I guess I did. That's because I've decided that I'm going to be more honest and upfront with you from now on!" he declared, "Starting tomorrow, I'm going to be harder on than ever!"

Naruto winches at this while getting a bad feeling, "If that's gonna be then I'm never going back to school-ttebayo!"

Hiromi glares at Naruto, "Oh and Naruto…don't think that you're getting off without an ass-kicking for even going to the backhills, in the first place, when we get home-ttebano!" she stated, cracking her knuckles while her hair moves around in strands.

His sister's statement brought a fearful expression onto Naruto's face and winching expression onto Iruka's face after the beating that Hiromi gave Hibachi and his friends after the latters tried to escape from Hiromi's wrath. The three boys had to be hospitalized from the major beating that she gave them and that was after they were expelled from the academy for putting an academy student's life in danger, "What!?" Naruto yells out, "Wait a second, Nee-chan! It wasn't my fault! I didn't know that place was even dangerous in the first place-ttebayo! Hibachi and his friends told me what to get so I'd have friends!"

"You're lucky that Shikamaru pointed out what those bakas did or you would have been killed by those kuniochis-ttebano!" Hiromi told him.

Iruka places a hand onto Hiromi's shoulder, "Listen, Hiromi, just go easy on Naruto, okay!" he tells her.

"Oh I'll go easy on him alright!" Hiromi snorts, "So, he won't try something this stupid again and leaving me alone-ttebano!"

Naruto winches while not realizing that his actions could have really hurt his sister since she's the only person in his life that has looked after him the most, "Look, Nee-chan, I'm really sorry! I didn't realize what I was doing could hurt you!"

Hiromi sighs, "Well, you did apologize…!" Hiromi's right fist then crashes onto Naruto's head, causing him to yelp in pain, "…just don't do it again!"

Naruto rubs his head where a large lump appears on his head, "That really smarts!" he commented.

Iruka spoke, "Naruto! Hiromi! Do you two have the Will of Fire in you?"

"The Will of Fire?" Naruto asked, "What's that?"

Hiromi spoke, "It states that every true Konoha shinobi must love, believe, cherish and fight for the village's sake, as previous generations had done before them."

Iruka nods, "That's right, Hiromi!" he says, "If you have it, then you can be as strong as Hokage-sama."

"The Hokage!" Naruto exclaims, "Is he as strong as they say!?"

"He is, but he's got more than just strength. Hokage-sama has the respect of everyone in the village, because he's a great leader. The Yondaime Hokage (31) was a hero who protected the village from the Kyubi no Kitsune."

The Uzumaki twins look at the Hokage monument to the Yondaime Hokage's face, "A Hero?" Naruto commented. The Uzumaki twins feel a sudden attraction when seeing the Yondaime Hokage's face in their hearts and Naruto places a wide smile on his face, "That's it then, I'm going to be a stronger Hokage than the Yondaime Hokage! And then, everyone is going to have to acknowledge how great I am-ttebayo!"

"And I've decided that I want to be a top ANBU captain!" Hiromi spoke with a wide smile.

Iruka smiles as he steps up and takes out a kunai, "My guess is…" Iruka slashes two marks on a tree behind the twins, "…that be the time that you are that tall, you might become Hokage, Naruto, and you might be a top ANBU captain, Hiromi."

"Okay! I'll just work as hard as I can until that day comes!" Naruto exclaims.

Hiromi turns to Naruto, "It's getting late, Naruto, we should get home!"

Naruto nods, "Right!?" The twins left the area after saying their goodbyes to Iruka to their home with a fresh new start.

_**~Next time~ (One Piece First Opening 'We Are' MIDI)**_

Naruto: My older sister, Hiromi, is considered to be the strongest kuniochi-in-training in our class and the village delinquent. She's the only one, who's able to keep up with Sasuke-teme in a fight, which gets her a lot of enemies within our class, mostly the other girls, especially Sakura-chan! Sometimes, I wish that she wouldn't be so overbearing with me. What!? Where is she going and who are those guys!? Next time: Jun, the King of the Underworld! I'm gonna be Hokage!

'ya know' for Naruto

'ya know' for Hiromi

Lord Third Hokage

Dead Last

Old Man

Big Sister

Nine-Tailed Fox

Big Brother

Body Flicker

Cotton Candy Head

Good Morning

Weakling

Stupid

Clone Jutsu

Auntie

Shadow Clone Jutsu

Forbidden Jutsu

Detective of the Leaf Village

Transformation

God

Mom

Dad

Billboard Brow

Red Hot-Blooded Boss Girl

Second Red Hot-Blooded Habanero

Sexy Jutsu

Village Hidden by a Waterfall

Multi Phantom Shuriken

Fire Style: Synergy Jutsu Karura

Lightning Blade

Fourth Hokage

Author's Note: I know that this is the first chapter to my renewed story. Also, I really need a beta for this story and I need one that is REALLY punctual about getting things done at a certain date.


End file.
